Inside the Devil's Den
by Daime Guiral
Summary: ALL HUMAN. With the threat of the Downworld Empire Mafia to attack the U.S.A Institutes, Will Alec and his comrades be able to save the people and defend the Clave from the inevitable war? What will happen if he meets the love of his life? Will he be able to win the war, break free and have his happily ever after? Or will he be trapped inside the devil's den, forever?
1. Author's NOTES

Hello fanfiction! I am pleased to tell you that finally, I managed to start a MALEC fanfic. It is really my first time attempting a MALEC fanfic but I really hope you'll support me with this. And I hope I got to finish this! But before we officially start the whole story, let me clarify some things first so that you won't be confused as you go on with the story.

**First: I own NOTHING.** All credits was given to the ever great author Cassandra Clare. The only thing I owned from here is the plot itself.

**Second: this story is RATED-M**. This story contains themes not suitable for younger audience. It contains explicit sex, deals with drugs, homophobes, mafia, black market, terrorism, and m-preg. All of the sensitive content you ever thought of was here (I think so). So if you're underage or not comfortable with these themes and content, I recommend you to **STOP **reading this, or **DON'T READ THIS AT ALL.**

**Third: This story is an Alternate Universe/All HUMAN**. You can meet several terms that are associated with the Shadowhunter books but in my story, since it doesn't deal with fantasy, there will be a slight changes of the concept. And I will explain in detail how the Mafia and Clave works in this story.

**The Downworld Empire Mafia**. The Downworld Empire Mafia consists **of four factions (subgroups**). Namely the **Warlock, Fair Folk, Vampires and Were factions**. Each factions was named base on their characteristics/nature. The Fair Folk in which they operated in the black market and drug operations. The Vampire faction was divided into two cluster, the day lighters who attacked and operates in daylight and the night crawlers who invade at night. They were specialized in human trafficking. They loved having humans as their slaves in all aspects. They were the hardest to control as they craved for bloodlust that sometimes, it seems nothing could stop them. But thankfully, the Children of the moon is on the rescue. They were in the Werewolves faction as they were primarily the deadly warriors of the Downworld Empire Mafia. They were a bunch of men with muscular arms and legs and had taken a brutal training to protect the mafia. Though generally, all of them had undergone brutal training for the mafia, the weres just standout in martial arts.

And last but not probably the least, the Warlock faction. The deadliest and the leaders of them all. They possessed all of the natures the other factions had and they were mostly feared of the mafia. Mainly because of their demonic characteristics. They didn't like to be bossed around by just a random person and wouldn't hesitate at any time to kill or give in to their demonic side, even if it was their comrade or loved one. They fear no one. They could find you out even if you were hiding into the deepest pits of hell and surely, they wouldn't hesitate to make your life a living hell. These four factions formed one unified mafia.

**The Downworld Empire Mafia** is led by each representative of the Factions called the **upper echelons. **And the leader of the Mafia comes from the Warlock faction since they are the deadliest of all the faction. **The title for the Mafia leader is Boss**. While the lover (or lady model) of the Mafia was called **Donna.** There are also those people who have special titles especially from the Warlock faction. They are called **the High Warlocks**. In total, the Mafia consisted **10 upper echelons**. Each faction have a **headquarters** around the world (or a territory in the Shadowhunter Terms). As of now their main headquarters and core operations was located in London. The Fair Folk's headquarter was called **Pandemonium**, while the Were's headquarter was called **Praetor Lupus**, the Vampire's headquarters called **Magister** and the Warlock's headquarter called **Eden**. Members from the other faction can crossed to the other headquarter. The Warlocks headquarter was considered the main headquarters and all members are bound to meet in the Warlock's headquarter for important occasions, mafia meetings, ceremony, etc.

**The Clave,** on the other hand is the **law-enforcers of the world**. They were like FBI, Interpol, NYPD, or anything you could associate with that. They were created to maintain the peace and harmony of the world and to imprison law breakers. They were established when the United Nations was formed, to prevent another World War from coming. Their headquarters was named **Institutes.** The Clave was led by a Consul and Inquisitors. **Parabatai **still exists, in this case, your parabatai will be **your partner as you go on a crime case. **

**Fourth: As with updates, please ****don't bug me for updates on this one because I just wrote this for fun, and as of now I am concentrating on finishing my main stories (my own novels) but hopefully I get to finish it :) . Anyway I hope you enjoy reading! **

**Fifth: If you have any questions feel free to ask me and I shall entertain your questions as long as it isn't a spoiler ****J**

I hope you enjoy this one you'll support me! Shall we begin?


	2. Prologue: Lit up the War

**Prologue:**

**Lit up the War**

Magnus stared at the vast Garden of Eden as his car was heading to the grand mansion. The Eden was the largest headquarter the Downworld Empire had in London. And this headquarter was owned by the Warlock faction, under the name of his late father, Amadeus. The Eden was located in the countryside of Wales, covered by vast mountains in Cadair Idris. This was where the core operation of the mafia, the Downworld Empire exists.

The car stopped in front of the large gate and a butler approached them and opened the car.

"Good evening High Warlock Bane. You're quite late, the celebration had already started inside." The green-eyed butler greeted him as he handed his coat to him. The butler was wearing a black suit and had _a pair of wings_ engraved on his left, blue vest. The fair folk crest, he belonged to the faerie faction. Magnus smirked at him and suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him senseless. After a moment he drew himself back while the faerie was gasping for air and ended up whining. He knew that the faerie wanted more from him but he couldn't afford that.

After all, the faerie faction may possessed the beauty of an angel and could take you into your own personal high but he knew they were _cruel._ They will _used _you until you _lost _your soul and humanity. To stop him from whining and clinging to him he rummaged into his pocket and got a single piece of item and slipped it to his mouth. He then grabbed the butler's neck once again and kissed him. As their tongue was battling with dominance he slipped _the pill_ that he swallowed earlier and handed it to his mouth. The butler caught the pill in his tongue and pulled back. The butler smirked and fixed his suit as they walked inside the hall.

When they reached the end of the hall the butler opened the door and smirked to him once again. "I certainly wanted to have some fun with you High Warlock Bane but this-"then he stuck out his tongue where the pill Magnus gave moments ago laid, the white pill was slowly dissolving against his saliva. "Is an irreplaceable item for us feys. May you enjoy the rest of the night, High Warlock Bane." He then moved to the side and joined the other feys, with more drugs displayed in their table. Other feys were making out while handling them the drugs that kept them high and wonderful. He could also see another fey who was torturing an innocent boy to take in drugs and possibly, made him sold the drugs in the black market. Suddenly a pair of muscular arms hugged him from behind.

"You wound me, Magnus. You've already started playing with the fey when you could have played with me in the first place." As the man behind him purred into his ear and bite hard. Magnus couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at the warm welcome. He pushed him back and turned around to confront the man behind him.

"You're one to talk Woosley. I just had a little, hot kissing session with the fey and here you are, all covered in red and purple love bites. So I'm guessing you just had a rough fantastic night?"

"Hell yes! But you know, it would be more fantastic-"Woosley then wrapped his arms in his waist and pulled him closed. Their bulges touching each other in their close proximity. "If you did it with me. I miss you Magnus. I miss how you could make me scream and made my body on fire. How your cock would slide into me and take me over and over again." To prove what he said he gripped Magnus' ass tightly that made Magnus gasped in pleasure. He stared into him, his golden green eyes had disappeared, lust etched in his face. When Woosley noticed this and smirked as he shamelessly grinded his hips to him. Not caring if they were making out in front of the other factions.

"Oh fuck! Don't—don't do that! I have some important business to do! We can have all the fun later baby." Magnus said as he stole one last, breathtaking kiss with his little playmate. But it seems Woosley couldn't hear a single thing as lust consumed him. When he felt that Woosley was going to force himself to him he slammed him into the wall that caught him off-guard. He shrieked in pain from the sudden impact and was choking when Magnus held his throat tightly.

**"I said STOP! Or I will kill you!"** Magnus threatened as his eyes was widening because of the rage he was feeling. His nails was digging to his flesh mercilessly, Woosley's face was deathly pale, and he could see drops of blood already seeping from his throat.

"Mag- Magnus! I was just kidding around you know! I'm sorry!" Woosley pleaded as he struggled against him. After a while Magnus finally calmed down and released him. He immediately fell down to the floor as Woosley was recovering his breath.

"I—I'm sorry Woosley but I wasn't just really in the mood right now. I am so sorry baby." Magnus said as he knelt down in front of him and tend his wounds with his handkerchief.

"I'm sorry too Magnus. I know you weren't in the mood because you're worried of your sister. But honestly I just miss you and somehow I wanted to help you loosen up. You had been tense ever since Tessa left for the peace negotiation." Magnus flinched when he heard his sister's name. Tessa was _not_ his biological sister, but she and Magnus was adopted by Amadeus when they were young. He found them in an abandoned alley 10 years ago and decided to adopt them. Ever since they were impossibly closed with each other. Tessa was such a sweetheart to everybody. Even the whole mafia learned to love them that they decided to make her their _Donna_.

"You know I couldn't make myself to relax when she is surrounded in the Shadowhunter's lair. "

"Magnus, I know you're worried. Heck, every one of us is worried. But I believed Will and Jem will protect her with all their might. Just _one day_. Tomorrow, everything will be all _ove_r. The peace between the Downworld Empire and the Clave will finally turn into reality. And that's why we are celebrating right now, because when the Accords will be sought out, we wouldn't enjoy all our glory anymore." He said as he winked at him.

"_Yes. Just one day. Just one day_." Magnus said, much more to himself. He'd been trying to convince himself. Woosley's right, Will and Jem would protect her. After all, those three were irrevocably _in love_ with each other. The Downworld Empire was the _largest and most influential mafia_ in the world, consists of _four factions_, mainly the _Fair Folk_ in which they operated in _the black market and drug operations._ The _Vampire_ faction was divided into two cluster, the _day lighters_ who attacked and operates in daylight and the _night crawlers_ who invade at night. They were specialized _in human trafficking_. They loved having humans as their slaves in all aspects. They were the hardest to control as they craved for bloodlust that sometimes, it seems nothing could stop them. But thankfully, the _Children of the moon is _on the rescue. They were in the _Werewolves faction_ as they were primarily the deadly _warriors_ of the Downworld Empire Mafia. They were a bunch of men with muscular arms and legs and had taken a brutal training to protect the mafia. Though generally, all of them had undergone brutal training for the mafia, the weres just standout in martial arts.

And last but not probably the least, the Warlock faction. The _deadliest and the leaders_ of them all. They possessed all of the natures the other factions had and they were mostly feared of the mafia. Mainly because of their demonic characteristics. They didn't like to be bossed around by just a random person and wouldn't hesitate at any time to kill or give in to their demonic side, even if it was their comrade or loved one. They fear _no one_. They could find you out even if you were hiding into the deepest pits of hell and surely, they wouldn't hesitate to make your life a living hell. These four factions formed one unified mafia. While the mafia was in the pits of all its glory in controlling the world, unfortunately a group of stupid, patriotic people intruded and wanted to steal the glory from them.

_The Clave_. A group of enforcers around the world that was formed to maintain peace and order of the world. When the United Nations was formed the Clave also merged. They were the peace and order body of the United Nations. _They fought and interfered with heinous crimes, maintained peace and order and the human rights of people_. And the Mafia disgusted them so much because they were playing the hero card. For them they were a bunch of hypocrite that prevented all the people from having a happy, material life.

And that's when the endless fraud between the Clave and the Mafia began. The Clave was on constant mission to annihilate them, but the Downworld Empire was just as powerful as the Clave. Until Tessa, Will and Jem came and convinced both sides to compromise and make peace. And fortunately, they were able to convince both sides. They knew this peace negotiation was an _absurd t_hing to do but they could only hope that everything went well tomorrow.

"Magnus?" His reverie was interrupted when he heard Woosley's voice. He stared up at him and helped him stood up. Jordan Kyle, Woosley's right hand approached him and helped him. Magnus stepped to the side to give way to Jordan.

"Jordan, thank you for helping me. How was the faction?"

"It was good Alpha. They were training the newly acquired men in the training room. Our warriors are coming to the London Institute to back up Tessa and protect her for tomorrow. In case something will happen."

"Good." Just then Magnus decided to interfere in their conversation and asked.

"Where's Ragnor by the way? I haven't seen him." Jordan and Woosley smirked at his question and from the looks of it he already knew the answer.

"He was _busy being fucked up_ in the vampire's den. Good luck! I bet Raphael will wrangled your neck if you interrupted them." Magnus returned the smirk to them.

"Oh, I _plan_ on interrupting them. This will be an amusing show." As he stepped up and hastily went to the staircase to go into the third floor. The third floor was housed by the vampires and it was the only floor that was covered in pitch black darkness.

By the time he reached the third floor there were more moans, screams of agony and pleasure had erupted throughout the floor but Magnus couldn't find himself to care in their business. In some rooms he could see that the vampires were mercilessly sexing with their human, _sex slaves_. He could see purple bruise in their body and several cuts, and wounds while their body was dripping with blood but the vampires drank it hungrily, increasing their lustful appetite further. The vampires liked to engage in _BDSM_ in all aspects as they craved for bloodlust.

As he came on the last room he immediately opened the door without the consent of the people inside. And he was very delighted by the scene that welcomed him. Ragnor was in the bed, his hands and feet were mercilessly tied up in the bed, like _a virgin sacrifice._ While Raphael was on top of him thrusting roughly while holding a whip in his left hand. The sound of the banged door made them froze for a second and tilted their head in the intruder. Ragnor's eyes had widened and attempted to cover himself while Raphael just growled dangerously at him.

**"Magnus. How dare you to intrude when you knew we were extremely busy!"** Raphael hissed as he raised his whip and attempted to hit Magnus. But Magnus was quick and evaded the whip before it landed to him and watched the two with amusement.

"I just wanted to chit chat with my best friend but I can _see_ he is very _busy_. Anyway, Ragnor, this is such an amusing show. Who would've guess _the Boss of the Downworld Empire Mafia was a bottom_? And he would like to be ravished than be the one ravishing in bed?" He teased as Ragnor scowled at him.

"Shut up Magn- Aaaaaahhh!" Ragnor's reply was cut off with a loud moan as Raphael suddenly thrust onto him, wild and deep.

**"You shouldn't speak another man's name in our bed!"** Raphael growled possessively as he bit hard on Ragnor's neck. Causing another delightful moan from the latter. Magnus could see the blood seeping from his neck where Raphael had bitted him and that Raphael was licking at it deliciously. Magnus just watched the fantastic show in front of him with a smirk in his face.

"What do you want Magnus?" Raphael asked while he continued on pounding in his lover. Magnus raised his eyebrows as he replied wittedly.

"My, my, do you want me to have a conversation with Ragnor while you two _were fucking_?"

"Deal with it. You interrupted us. I would be damned if we stop right now to give room for your oh so mighty question Bane." Raphael spat back at him.

"Well if you insists, better give me a damn straight answer Ragnor if you didn't want me to witness the entire show. First off, are the traps ready?"

"Yes. The- the bombs and other explosive devices was on the venue already. If in any- ahh! In any case the negotiation will screw up we will burn the whole place. Woosley's - warriors was already on the move and is boarding in Praetor Lupus, but majority of them were residing in the Magister's den. Though they couldn't penetrate the Institute but we have control on the entire London. De Quincy and the Magister's headquarters were on standby if anything came up."

"And the fey?"

"The fey were gathering the black market to trade until tonight as much as they can. They've already controlled some powerful countries who were obsessed with drugs and blackmailed them to grant whatever wished they had in exchange for drugs. We've captured newly recruit children who can be a potential member for the mafia's future generation."

"So basically, almost all of our forces were on standby around London?"

"80% of it. The headquarters on New York was also monitoring our situation here in London. The other 20% was enforced in our headquarters in case our headquarters will be attacked. Don't worry, we had full control over Tessa's protection. We will not let the Donna be hurt for tomorrow's occasion. "

"What about here in Eden?"

"Magnus_, no one_ knows the main headquarter of the mafia except us, the upper echelons. The Shadowhunters wouldn't expect a soul that in the peaceful, mountain countryside of Cadair Idris lays the core operation of the Downworld Empire. We've been using this ever since the mafia was founded." Magnus sighed as he was satisfied with the explanation Ragnor given him. Ragnor was definitely _the best_ Boss the mafia could have wanted. He normally wasn't interested in the political affairs of the mafia, but then this was a different case since it involved his sister.

"Okay then. I only came here to personally know the details of the preparation. You can resume with whatever kinkiness you were doing." As Magnus smirked at them once again.

"You aren't going to celebrate?"

"I couldn't celebrate when I am shit _worried_ about Tessa there. I _will_, once tomorrow's negotiation will be _over."_ Without waiting for their reply he slammed the door shut and rushed to the elevator. He was bothered and been damn worried ever since Tessa flew to London. He preferred to be trapped in his loft with Tessa's things there than celebrating with them while worrying sick head for his beloved sister. He hurried to his car and ordered his driver to drive him back to his loft. As he went back to his loft he immediately went to his bed and lain in comfort as sleep lured him.

Magnus was being woken with a loud banging at his door. He cursed as he got up and putted on some clothes. This better be a_ very_ important matter or else he would seriously _kill_ the person who disturbed his beauty sleep. The banging got louder that made Magnus very furious as he rushed to go into the front door. As he opened it he quickly slammed the person in the wall with one hand and twisted his left shoulder painfully. The person shrieked in pain and agony, just then Magnus recognized who was the man. It was his driver.

"**You better have an acceptable explanation Mister. Or else I'll kill you for disturbing me. You know very well how I hate someone intruding my beauty sleep."**

"This is important High Warlock Bane! It's an emergency! The top priority of all! Something happened!" Now he got Magnus' attention and he quickly released his shoulder. _Something happened._ He had a _bad_ feeling about it. His rage was slowly building up but he fought for control. He was never really good at controlling.

"What is it? What happened to Tessa?"

"With - - with Tessa, we still didn't know. But the Eden was being _bombarded_ by the Shadowhunters." Magnus froze at what he said and his blood had ran cold. His _friends, the upper echelon and the Boss was all there. _Without much explanation he gripped him painfully and stared at him dangerously.

**"Lead me to them!"** He yelled as he commanded his driver.

"Yes Sir." As he quickly went to his car while Magnus followed him. His heart was beating crazy right now. He couldn't believe this bullshit was happening. It was the main headquarter of the mafia for fucks sake! Where the hell they _got _the information of their den? The traitor was going to _pay_ for it! His driver broke the speed limit and in no time they were able to get back at Eden. Magnus quickly got out from the car and stared the horrible scene before him. The Grand Mansion that was covered with thick, vivid trees and grasses had now _turned_ into ashes with a large crater on it. In the crater laid the _thousand, burnt bodies of the Downworlders. _

His bloodlust rose up in unimaginable level and punched the ground as he knelt down. The blood was seeping from his hand but he couldn't care less. He was _beyond_ furious right now. His driver suddenly grabbed his shoulders, he was supposed to retaliate but his driver quickly said "The survivors were in the cave, High Warlock Bane. And there was one shadowhunter they managed to capture." With this Magnus yanked his shoulders off of him and walked fast into the cave. **_They were going to pay!_** As they reached the inside of the cave he was greeted with very few survivors in lead of Raphael. Magnus caught their disheveled, horrible state. Blood soaked everywhere, with their own blood.

"What happened? Where are the others Raphael?" As he interrogated him, his voice dangerously low.

"We got a surprised attack from them. And many were killed Magnus. Including the other echelons."

"Who? Who died?!"

**"Woosley Scott from the Were faction and The Queen from the Faerie faction. John Shade from your faction And. . . Ragnor Fell."** Magnus' eyes widened from what he said and before he could control himself he threw hard punches on Raphael's face. The punch was so hard it broke his nose. The others were too shocked and afraid to do anything while Raphael knelt on the floor from the pain he received. Magnus got his gun and was supposed to pull the trigger but a hand stopped him. He turned to glare at the intruder and gritted his teeth.

"Malcolm. Don't you dare stop me or else!"

"Or else what Magnus? You'll kill me? Your own comrade? Your own brotherhood? Really, Magnus, calm down! Your outburst won't do any good in the mafia! Like you, we were all frustrated, angry at what happened! We've lost half of our forces! Instead of killing our comrade let's just kill our true enemy! There's an imprisoned shadowhunter here! You're very welcome to kill him!"

"But he didn't save Ragnor! My bestfriend! He didn't save our Boss and most of all he didn't save **_his lover_**!" Magnus spat back at him and throw deathly glare on Raphael. But his eyes softened when he saw that Raphael was truly hurting, and that tears were running down on his cheeks.

"I'm—I'm sorry Raphael. I know you tried to save him with all your might. But I, I was just . . . really furious right now!"

"That's why we should _stop_ blaming each other. We have a shadowhunter to interrogate and to kill." Malcolm led the way with Magnus, Meliorn of the fey faction, Jordan with Raphael supporting in his shoulders behind him. They reached the dungeon where the shadowhunter was being chained with silver bane. A painful and very sharp weapon created by the Werewolf faction. This time he pulled the trigger and raised the gun in the shadowhunter's face.

**"Where is Tessa?!"** Magnus demanded as he dug the gun in his wound, causing the shadowhunter to shriek in pain. But after a minute he began laughing and spat Magnus' face with his saliva.

"Tessa? Oh? That filthy downworlder? She's gone! We killed her! It was an awesome show actually! She was _begging_ for our _mercy not_ to kill her! But then we did it-"He was cut off with a noise of a gun firing and the next thing he knew, he shrieked in pain as his hips were wounded. More gunshots came to his body as it landed on his left and right shoulder, his legs, his stomach, and his feet. Magnus _didn't even_ blinked an eye as he shot bullets to the chained shadowhunter. But the shadowhunter just laughed hilariously at them.

"You can't really do anything right now you filthy downworlders! Accept it! You're gone already! Your kind was annihilated! You lost! This world will never have a room for your kind, you filthy down-"Before he could utter another hateful words his eyes were shot by Magnus and his eyeball had burst and popped out.

**"Burn his body on fire."** Magnus commanded as his hands were shaking from absolute rage. **The shadowhunters was going to pay for it! All of them!**

"Magnus? What do you want to do?" Malcolm asked as he handed him another gun.

"Are the preparations made by Ragnor still on the go?"

"Yes. Definitely. The Clave was going to pursue the worldwide broadcasts. They will announced that the Downworld Empire Mafia was . . . _defeated._" Magnus gripped the gun tightly while shaking furiously.

"Good. Signal De Quincy and the Praetor Lupus as well as our New York headquarters. We're going on the plan. And. . . . "He then turned around to face the few survivors of the downworld massacre. Their faces only screamed one thing. _Death._

_"Annihilate all the Shadowhunters in the London Institute. Kill all the members of the London Enclave. All of them. Send them into the pits of hell and don't let anyone of them survived." _

_I admit I am scared on posting this story. _

_Did you like it? Please do review. It will be highly appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 1: The New York Conclave

**A/N:**

**3 reviews and 7 follows.** Few stats but you _made _my day guys! It's still the prologue but then I was overwhelmed by the support you gave me in this fanfic. First of all I wanted to apologize for the slow updates, I just finished writing a chapter of ITDD (this MALEC fanfic) last night so now I got to edit the first chapter of this story (since I don't have a beta). So, I really hope you understand the slow progress of the story.

Anyway, a little bit of bad news, I know I said that I really wanted to have this story an **m-preg theme**. But when I conceptualized the m-preg theme, it was somehow **_conflicted_** with one part of the story. So, I don't know, maybe I'll just remove the theme. But it's still not sure, I am trying to fix this to retain my original plan with the story. And I was starting to familiarize myself with the mafia/crime concept so I could work on the major twist I had in my mind in this story and proceed to outlining the whole plot. Who among you here are fond of mafia/crime theme and fighting scenes? Can you help me? I would really appreciate it if you do. Thanks in advance for those who're willing to help me!

Lastly, so that you won't be confused of the timeline of the story, here are their age (from the past and current).

During the London tragedy, **Magnus **was 18, 3 years later (in Chapter 1) he is **21 years old.**

**Alec was still 14** when Will's group was sent to London Institute, a year later (his age here was 15 when the tragedy happened) + 3 years = **18 years old.**

**Jace and other pals** = 13, a year later when Will's group was sent to London Institute, a year later (his age here was 15 when the tragedy happened) + 3 years = **17 years old.**

**Alec and Jace became parabatai a year later (15 years old), the same year Alec came out.**

A bit of a spoiler : P Anyway, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The New York Conclave**

3 years later.

The noise of gunshots was the_ only_ thing heard at the Silent City, a few meters from the New York Institute. Alec was wearing his white robes and were seated in the middle row together with Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon. After the firing ceremony the Consul motioned for them to be seated as she stepped into the stage to give her opening speech.

"My fellow Shadowhunters, we are gathered here today to commemorate the tragedy that happened 3 years ago. 3 years ago, the London Enclave was brutally massacred by the Downworld Empire Mafia. It was such a catastrophic event for all of us. Half of our forces was killed including our former Consul, Josiah Wayland, Inquisitor Charlotte Fairchild, Valentine Morgenstern, Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood, Sophia Collins, Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs and among all other elite young Shadowhunters who were killed in the massacre and sacrificed their lives for the Clave. They were brutally _murdered_ while it was being televised around the world_. No one_ survived, it was indeed the most horrible thing that ever happened in the Shadowhunter History." Some of the fellow Shadowhunters burst out and cried at the mention of their beloved family or relative. While Alec and his colleagues were as stiff as a board as they fought hard not to cry and break in front of everyone.

They were very close to their seniors, they were practically like a big _family _together. Alec was still 14 while the others were 13 when the tragedy happened. They were still in their freshmen year in the Shadowhunter Academy when Will, Jem, Gideon and Sophie graduated and was assigned in the London Institute. At that time Alec was the eldest among the group so Will, Jem and Gideon bestowed him the responsibility to take care of their group. But then a year later, this awful news shattered them. It seemed everything had _frozen_ and they _couldn't_ breathe. Jace, his parabatai was devastated when he heard that his brother was dead, leaving him totally alone. The Lightwoods and the Fairchilds also grieved for their loss. Just then, the Inquisitor, Robert Lightwood stepped forward and rendered his speech.

"But then as a Shadowhunter, we should not let their sacrifice be in vain. We must implement the law strictly and annihilate all the law-breakers. Especially those filthy downworlders who wanted to control and dominate the world. We must seek justice for the tragedy that happened. It is our sole mission to bring them down! We don't want to have another London Massacre!" The crowd replied with synchronized "Aye!" while Alec just flinched at the voice of his father. His father hated the Downworlders so much and had been an advocate on destroying them. The Clave continued on giving out their speeches in when they suddenly heard the loud voice of Aline Penhallow.

"Mother! This is an _emergency!_" Everyone titled their head around her. All of them, except Alec and his colleagues were staring at her irritably. Jia frowned at the inappropriate behavior of her daughter.

"Aline Penhallow. I acknowledged that you are my daughter but your actions are highly _inappropriate_. Give some respect to me as the Clave's Consul. Your concern will be dealt with later." Jia was supposed to continue her speech, as if Aline didn't interrupted the program when she interrupted once again.

"You_ don't_ understand! **The L.A Institute was attacked**!" This time Aline had gotten the attention of the whole Shadowhunters present. Everyone was stiff as a board and it seems breathing was very hard to do. Jia narrowed her eyes as she looked at her daughter dangerously.

"Aline, if this is a joke better take it back right now!" Her voice was lower than her usual that made everyone shivered. While Aline just ignored her reaction and scoffed at her.

"Huh! Do you think I would joke about this? I-"Suddenly she was interrupted when she heard another voice spoke behind her.

"Your daughter is _right_, Jia. The L.A Institute was attacked." Everyone looked at the owner of the voice but all they could see was a man who was _covered_ in white robes and had a hood in his head. Jia widened his eyes when she recognized the man and gave Robert a silent, knowing stare. Robert stared back at him and nod. Jia coughed to get the attention of everyone and she succeeded.

"Council meeting is going to commence. Everyone, to the _Council Room_!" Alec flinched when she heard the urgent announcement of the Consul. He never wanted to be in that room. He felt he was going to suffocate with the judgmental looks his other Shadowhunter gave on him. Sure, all his life he hid in the background, making them believed as if he never existed. But he _never_ liked that he was being treated as if he didn't exist _not_ because he did it purposely. He hated how they degraded him because of his _own_ preference. Especially if in the first place his father disowned him because of it.

But he knew he had _no_ choice in the first place. As a Shadowhunter and an adult one it was his _job_ to attend and participate in Council meetings. He noticed everyone except his group had started to go back at the institute. Fear and anxiety written all over their faces. He felt a tap in his shoulder and turned to meet Aline's gaze on him.

"Alec, we need to go to the Council room now." Alec groaned, annoyance written in his face.

"Do we really have to?" He whined while Aline smiled sadly at him.

"We need to, Alec. You _know_ that. But don't worry, I'm here." She reached for his hand and gave it a squeezed to give him support. Alec sighed in defeat and inhaled deeply to calm his nerves.

"Fine. Clary and Simon" He called his two friends and they turned to him.

"Take care of my two idiot siblings." Jace and Izzy groaned in annoyance and gave him a deadly glare that made Alec chuckled.

"You don't have to hire _someone_ to babysit us my dear brother, especially _not_ our loved ones. I think it would be the exact _opposite_. I should be the _one_ protecting these three, after all**, I am the best Shadowhunter in our batch**" Alec rolled his eyes at the cockiness of his adopted brother and parabatai.

"Whatever. Just take care guys. Let's just meet at the second floor-"

"No way!" Izzy suddenly intercepted before he could give more instructions.

"Izzy, what?"

"We're _not_ going back to the Institute. Its holiday right now and we're commemorating the anniversary! I don't really care if there's an emergency right now but we for sure is going to _take_ this break! But, we need to prepare to our raid for tonight."

"_Tonight?_ What's going on?" Izzy smirked at her that made him shivered. He really didn't like this aura of his sister. It seems she had planned something _evil_ against him.

"We'll talk later brother, if you don't want to be late at the meeting."

"You guys better had _a valid_ reason for not attending to the Institute today."

"Oh, don't worry, we will. And we will file a report explaining our plan for tonight and that we didn't need to be at this horrible building all the time. We'll just head into your apartment and we'll meet there. "Izzy said as he stepped towards him and hug him tightly. Alec somehow felt her comfort with those pair of arms hugging him. After a minute Izzy stepped back as his group, especially Jace shared a knowing look at him. He nodded and forced himself to smile to reassure his friends.

"But Clary and Si, I was serious with what I said earlier." Clary and Si gave him a gentle smile and both nodded to him. "Will do, Alec."

"Let's go?" Aline asked once again and this time, Alec went to the Council room with him.

* * *

><p>As they arrived in the Council room Alec immediately felt the heavy tension in the air. In the front stage a big screen was set up and projected the Head of the San Diego Institute in deep conversation with the Inquisitor.<p>

"How big the damaged being done in LA Institute?"

"It was a total disaster Inquisitor. The Institute was on fire, John Carstairs and her wife died from the attack. Plus the Blackthorn children were badly injured. And one Blackthorn boy was missing." At the mention of the Blackthorns Alec felt the harsh squeezed on his hand done by Aline. He tilted his head to the side and saw that Aline with _a tensed_ muscle, clenched jaw, and a gritted teeth. Alec couldn't blame her. Her lover was _part _of the Blackthorn family and to know what happened with the family of her loved one must be painful. Even though Helen was technically _safe,_ still she shared in her misery as he knew that Helen was in misery right now.

"And who is this young man missing?"

"It was Mark Blackthorn. We believed he was captured by the Downworld Empire." Everyone gasped with pure rage as soon as those words left the Head Institute's lips.

_"Damn those Downworlders! They should really be killed!"_

_"They don't have souls! The punishment must be delivered to them!"_

_"I hope they'll die and rot in hell!"_ Several shadowhunters had started voicing out their frustrations and rage. Murmurs started to arise but then his father suddenly shouted at the room.

**"Keep quiet everyone! The interrogation is on-going."** Just like that, everyone had gone quiet as they listened attentively to the information given by the San Diego Institute.

"How were the children? Did they already had the immediate medical attention already?"

"Yes Inquisitor. Our Shadowhunter medics already tended their wounds. At the mean time the survivors are staying here in San Diego Institute. And Inquisitor, during the attack, we have found some items that were very . . . _disturbing_."

"What is it?" Before his father could question the Head Institute Consul Jia suddenly asked.

"Here." Then the screen displayed several photographs. One was a _picture of a pair of wings_ and a _dungeon._ The other one was two letters. An inverted _B and W_. Next to the two letters were _D and C._ The last one was a _crumpled_ paper of the _4 C's. _

"I still didn't know what the photographs meant but one thing I noticed was the letters. The W.D.C."

**"Washington D.C."** Robert immediately said as if he just solved the two photographs.

"Yes. Though we still don't have strong evidence on it. But we simply cannot just ignore this_. Not_ after what happened in the London Enclave years ago. Not after the L.A Institute was attacked in the same day the London Tragedy happened."

"It seems the Washington is their _next _target."

"Correct. We all know that United States is a powerful country the same as London. Now that the London Enclave was successfully annihilated by the Downworlders, the United Nations decided to transfer the Clave's headquarters here in America."

"But, why don't they just target us here in New York? The main headquarter and the core operations of the Clave is here in New York. If they wanted annihilation of the Shadowhunters, they could just simply attacked here like they did before." One of the senior shadowhunters stood and asked the Council.

"That is one good question. But then they _do_ know that the security measures have tripled up there in New York since the tragedy happened. So if they planned to attack New York it _won't _be that easy. Attacking Washington on the other hand, is the _smartest_ thing to do. The Downworld Empire mafia loves _terrorism_. And the best way to scare the people would be to attack its main pillar." Almost everyone in the room nodded in agreement at what the Head Institute explained.

"Though this is still a preliminary findings but we simply cannot ignore this Consul." Robert turned and stared at the Consul.

"Indeed. We must protect the Washington and the White House. Especially that the LA attack is very near to the Washington." The Consul turned towards the audience in the room once again and faced her Shadowhunters.

"Though I wanted every one of you to take a copy of the report, the photographs, all the other evidence gathered by the San Diego Institute. I wanted you to dig _further _on what are the evidence meant, and the intention of the Downworld Empire Mafia. And most of all, I am hoping this time we will know who are the _new leaders_ of the notorious mafia." Everyone had gone silent as the words of the Consul finally sunk into their minds. Alec had to admit, no one _knows_ a soul who were the new leaders of the notorious mafia. It's as if the whole mafia protected that secret wholeheartedly. And the killings and terrorism activities of the mafia right now was worse than the previous one.

"The other reason I wanted you to investigate and examine the evidence is because all of you, adult shadowhunters will be divided into groups and you will take turns in guarding the Washington. If any of you had findings and updates you will report it to the entire council so that the next who will be designated in the area is going to act accordingly."

"Yes Consul!" All of them replied to the consul eagerly.

"At the end of the session you will be able to get a fax of the entire report. And I want you to have this as your top priority. The other cases you're handling right now, make it your second priority. Your designation schedule will be posted in a few days. Are we clear?"

"Aye Consul!"

"Then, the meeting is adjourned. More details will be sent via fax and email so please be updated." The shadowhunters got dismissed and Aline hurriedly went to the side of her mother. Alec bet she was going to ask about the Blackthorns condition. Alec then walked towards the hallway when he heard someone.

"I just hope I _won't_ be in the same group as this _faggy_ Shadowhunters!" Jonathan Morgenstern spat at him as he punched him hard in his shoulders. Alec flinched at the horrible pain from the punch but didn't let it show to him. He just decided to step back and gave a way even though all he _ever wanted_ was to _punch_ the guy back. He just couldn't as he remembered his father's words the last time they talked, the day he was being disowned with his father, the day he came out to the world.

_"You know I cannot accept your lifestyle son. You disgusted me, there is no Lightwood in the history who has that kind of sickness. Plus you're my only son, you should continue our bloodline, not become a gay. But I wouldn't take back the Lightwood name and you being as a Shadowhunter to you as it is your identity. However, I cannot see you as my son anymore, nor I am associated with your Shadowhunter activities, not if you will be healed. Until then, you are a lone Lightwood from now. And you will take your step out of this house and never come back once again. And please, don't make any move that could disgrace the Lightwood's name once again."_

Those words coming from his father had _shattered_ him. Even though the Lightwoods were incredibly rich and influential, but everyone_ knew_ what his father did to him. Most of them thought he _deserved_ it, but the people closest to him especially his family was angry to their father. But as of the moment they _couldn't _do anything because they weren't still an adult. But then Jace and Izzy had become rebellious against their father and with him being an Inquisitor, he _rarely_ went home. And that meant that Izzy and Jace were still closed and connected to him despite what happened.

Alec _didn't_ inherit anything from the Lightwoods. In such a young age he started to live and make a living on his own. Thankfully, because of his natural talents he was able to earn substantial amount of money that would make him fall into a standard life. But despite of what happened he still did his _best_ to be the best in all aspects. Even if he felt _trapped _and as if, it was _not_ him anymore. He did _everything_ in any way for his father to _recognize_ him but to _no_ avail. Unless, he would **_marry_** a girl, then maybe his father could **_accept_** him once again.

But the thought was **_sickening. _**

"Don't be so cocky you faggy Shadowhunters just because your parents have the highest position in the Clave you could flaunt your dick and assess here! Oh wait, I remember your father _disowned_ you! Well, who would want a son who's a **_cocksucker_**?" Jonathan smirked as his pals continued on laughing to him. Alec's rage rose as he fisted his palms and resisted the urge to just slammed him into the wall and break his face. But he knew he must_ not_ do that. If he ever involved in another shameful incident, his father would be disgusted to him more.

"Watch your mouth Jonathan, if you don't want to get killed." A voice said behind them and they turned around to find Aline staring dangerously to them.

"Huh, right another fag. Suit yourselves." As he said and his group exited the room. Aline looked at her with concern and he only smiled and shrugged as if _nothing _affected him. Sometimes he was extremely **_jealous_** of Aline. If it's the Shadowhunter society, he could deal with it, but sometimes he wished he had Jia as his _mother _where he would accept him **_wholeheartedly _**despite his own sexuality. He suddenly felt that horrible hole in his heart. His mother and supposed to be youngest brother died when his mom tried to give birth on their brother.

* * *

><p>After the whole ruckus in the Institute he went back to the apartment only to be greeted by Izzy suddenly grabbing his arm and taken him to the bedroom.<p>

"Iz what the hell?"

"Oh hush brother! You were late! It's nearly 9pm! We were bored and were just waiting for you!" At his Alec raised his eyebrow and stared at her questionably.

"Didn't you say you were _supposed _to plan on the raid operation we will be doing tonight?" Izzy just grinned at him as reply.

"Yes and this is **_part_** of the plan. You should wear these clothes!" Alec stared horribly at the clothes Izzy prepared to him.

"The hell I am going to wear any of that! I won't! This has **_nothing to do_** with the raid operation!"

"Actually, you are the **_sole key_** of the _success _of this operation brother! So quit whining and get your ass off! We're going clubbing and well, yeah, _commence_ our operation." Jace suddenly came and said those words to him. He tilted his head and saw Jace was wearing a white shirt that hugged his muscles in an endearing way and his black skinny jeans emphasized his long legs. Alec couldn't help but blush and before his parabatai would notice it he quickly turned his head away and grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Nicely done big brother! Don't worry, we will explain to you how this operation will work and why you _should _make a sacrifice right now. We _promise_ it will be **worthwhile!**" Izzy said with a knowing smirk that made Alec groaned.

"Great. They just made me as a _pawn_ in this operation."

* * *

><p>How was it? I hope you liked it. Please do leave a review : )<p> 


	4. Announcement

Hello guys! I am **sorry** to tell you that _this isn't_ an update but I have to **tell** you something that I am _encountering_ right now. And I hope you will _read_ it through because I will **set t**he **_date_** on the next **_update._**

You see the thing is, ITDD was _supposed_ to have 5 chapters already. I already wrote 3 chapters ahead, but with chapter 3 very long I decided to cut it off and had the second part to be chapter 4. Plus originally I already had an idea on what will happen to chapter 4 and now since Chapter 3 was cut, the original chapter 4 was moved into chapter 5.

And _supposed_ to be, I am going to _edit_ and _publish_ Chapter 2 as an **update **this _week._

**_At least that's the plan._**

But then some unthinkable circumstances _happened._

First off, my PC crashed. I can't connect into the internet and a certain part of my hardware was damaged. I am a graduate of computer studies so I should be able to fix the damaged in my PC. But with hardware components involved I couldn't do it. Since I was not specialized in hardware. So, I gave my PC to my friend so that he could repair it.

He replaced the damage to my PC but still my PC couldn't connect to the internet. He told me about it and the last resort was to reformat the PC. So _I gave_ him the signal (I can reformat my PC but since my PC is with him, I just gave him the privilege to do it). I instructed him to back up all my files.

And he did. My PC was fixed yesterday (Friday in my time) and he brought the PC back to me.

**Except one thing.**

He _did_ backup all my files **except** my **_STORY FILES._**

When he tried to back up my story files a power interruption _occurred_ and voila! **ALL MY STORY DOCUMENTS GOT CORRUPTED.**

**_ALL OF IT._**

_All _of my stories are **_now GONE_**! All the upcoming stories I began writing, all the revision chapters I edited with my past stories, all important notes, story conceptualization, _all gone_ and _couldn't_ be retrieved.

The only stories I can retrieve were the stories I published online. But all the editing I did with those stories are now gone _too._

And **yes**, even ITDD's _supposed _Chapter 3-5 was **gone. **

I bet you'll understand what I am going through right now. It's like _a huge part_ of **me just died**. My _babies_ **are gone**. The ones I worked hard to create and immortalized was gone in _a snap._

It really **kills **me.

So, I am sorry to tell you that sadly, I cannot update as of the moment. I don't know how I will cope up with those chapters and stories that was gone. Sure, I could write it again. But it will _never_ be the _same _again. The ideas, the emotions and the words that I bear when I write those chapters were gone. It will _never_ be _back_ again.

So please, forgive me for making you wait so _long_. I know you are all disappointed that this isn't an update but I couldn't do it as of now. Since my inspiration to write just crashed down. You see, last night I was so excited that my computer was fixed because I will be able to write again. I was itching to _write _a **new MALEC fanfic** but when I discovered my stories were gone. I lost all the motivation.

So, all I ask was understanding about this. I will try to cope up. I will start writing again, but I will start writing those upcoming stories I had in my mind since I couldn't do anything about my past stories anymore. It will take a long time re-creating them once again. I think it was also God's sign to tell me to stop writing and focus on studying in my upcoming licensure exam this coming October 26. So until then, I will be on hiatus.

Bit by bit, I will start writing again. And soon, I will be back. Hopefully, by the time I will be back I can wrote many chapters of ITDD again and I can get back to writing soon.

I hope I will be back on **November 11**, the time the Bane Chronicles will be released. Until then, I _hope _you can bear with me, you shall expect an update **on November 11**.

**Sorry and Thank You for understanding.**

**Until Then!**

**-PV**


	5. Chapter 2: The Downworld Empire

**A/N**:

Hello everyone! So yeah, here I am today resuming my updates as I promised before. First of all, I want to say a **HUGE THANK YOU** for those readers who understood what I was going through and was patient enough to wait for the updates. That break did good to me, my self-redeem was somehow lifted up. And yeah I changed my username **from meishPV** to **Daime Guiral** for a brand new start!

And now I am officially back with the update of this story and **a NEW MALEC FANFIC**. Yes you heard it right! I will have a new malec fanfic entitled **MY BROKEN ANGEL** so if you're interested on it you can check it out on my profile. Also, You can also visit my website ** daimeguiral . weebly .com (erase the spaces) to see the illustrations per chapter.** I assure you the **illustrations were good! Especially the four photographs in Chapter 1! Huge thanks to my friend Jeffrey for illustrating it**! Enjoy the update lovelies!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Downworld Empire**

Magnus seated in his throne with legs crossed as he gazed on the mafia members below him. They were all laughing and celebrating because of the success in their bombardment to the L.A Institute. Not only that, they were able to capture potential men and women who will be used in dealing with the Mafia's activities. Just then the door suddenly opened that made everyone froze and tilted their heads into the entrance door. The representatives of the other two factions made their grand entrance with the leadership of Raphael Santiago, the head of the Vampire faction. Magnus noticed a young boy being carried by Meliorn, the new representative of the Fair Folk faction. He noticed everyone had given an amused look into the young boy, they were feasting him off like a hungry beast who wasn't fed in a century.

"Meliorn, why did you let that young boy survived?"

"He wasn't the only one who survived, Magnus." Meliorn reluctantly said but stood his ground at the very end. Magnus' eyes narrowed, his slit pupils disappearing. No one dared to speak or even made a slightest move. As if they were afraid that Magnus might burst out anytime and kill them.

"Why didn't you kill all of them? I thought I made it clear that every year, we will commit an act of terrorism against the Clave!" Magnus' voice was full of venom as he spat the words back. The room was filled with deafening silence when his voice echoed throughout the whole mansion.

"Because I couldn't kill him at all Magnus. This boy possessed something that was ours." Magnus rose his eyebrows in question but didn't said anything to him, letting him to continue. Just then Meliorn picked something from his pocket and showed it to everyone. Magnus' eyes widened and everyone gasped when they saw what Meliorn was holding.

A handkerchief embroidered with a pair of wings. The Fair Folk faction's crest.

"Where did the young boy got the Fair Folk's crest?"

"That we don't know. It seems a fey without our knowledge had masked himself from the mafia and decided to live a mundane life and married a Shadowhunter." Meliorn replied at him.

"But for that to happen, a fey needs to be an unseelie." Jordan, who just came, said as he settled himself in the couch. Even though they were a unified mafia, each faction also has an own system of their own. The unseelie feys were the members who wasn't able to pass the Fair Folk faction's initiation. Originally those who didn't passed the initiation will be killed right away but when the tragedy happened 3 years ago, the Fair Folk faction decided to use the unseelie as the mafia's extra forces. Apparently, some fey were rebellious enough to do this kind of things. The good news though was that the lower echelons never knew the identity of the upper echelons. So if in any case they decided to spill everything about the mafia, they couldn't spill because they basically didn't know anything.

"True. But we'll save the discussion of the young boy later. I need some reports from the three of you." The three of them nodded and they went to their respective seats. Since Raphael was the second in command among the four factions, he spoke first.

"The bombardment mission in the L.A Institute was successful. We managed to kill 90% of the Shadowhunters there including the Institute Head, John Carstairs. We've managed to capture young boys and girls to be our slaves. We've also left those cryptic photographs for the Shadowhunters to investigate." A dangerous smile lit up in Magnus' lips while hearing his report.

"Great! And what were the Shadowhunter's response to the cryptic photographs?"

"They were shocked, once again to the attack we've done in the L.A Institute that resulted to emergency Council Meeting. They came to their initial conclusion that we're targeting the White House and the Washington D.C. Meanwhile, all of our forces in Washington was prepared to engage in war. The explosive devices as well as our military aircraft." Magnus finally smirked, fully satisfied with Raphael's report.

"Fabulous Raphael. Just like the plan, I wanted them to get really scared of what is about to happen in their mother nation. Just like in London, we are going to attack the White House. Poor Shadowhunters, mourning over the tragedy that happened 3 years ago, but still the wound will never be healed as we keep on inflicting another wound to them."

"But still, we must be careful. Especially the new generations of the Shadowhunters. Aside from they're very careful and weary of their actions, they are pretty clever too. Not to mention they were the best Shadowhunters of the generation today."

"I don't care. We will not fear them, we will crush them and destroy them. They were going to pay eternally for what happened three years ago." Magnus flinched when he mentioned what happened three years ago. He noticed all the people in the room had gone silent too. Pain and agony written all over their faces as they grieved on their members, friends, and lovers who were killed in the tragedy. After his best friend and his sister were killed Magnus made it his mission to annihilate all of the Shadowhunters alive. He decided to break the silence in order not to dwell in the past anymore.

"What about you Jordan Kyle?"

"The operation and the auctions of the black market were successful. The Scandinavia and the Malta responded to our demand to make their country our new headquarters for cocaine and ecstasy. But-"

"But what?" Magnus immediately intercepted his report.

"Meliorn. I regret to inform you, but there were some feys who were careless enough and exposed themselves to the Shadowhunters." Meliorn groaned in annoyance at the failure in the Fair Folk faction. Magnus just raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh? And what did they do this time?" Magnus teased as he looked into Meliorn's direction. Causing the latter to squirm under his gaze.

"They were caught by the Shadowhunters using drugs. And the Shadowhunters already knew where they're located. They've managed to locate Pandemonium."

"The fuck with those pathetic feys! They are going to pay for this! They just putted the Fair Folk headquarter in danger!" Meliorn yelled as he was beyond pissed with what happened.

"But chill, we had come to neutralize the situation. Apparently, we need to make some sacrifice. The other feys would need to stay here at Edom first. We wouldn't want the Clave to know that the Pandemonium is the Fair Folks den and is the base operations of the black market here in New York. And also, we gathered the information of the Shadowhunters who will execute the raid operation later."

"And who are they?"

"Here." Jordan then stood up and opened the envelope he had carried a while ago. He started taking turns on the upper echelons seat and gave them the documents of the Shadowhunter's identity. For the downworlders to be able to know about the Shadowhunter's identity was an understatement. With Malcolm hiding in the Shadowhunter's lair, the access of information was very easy.

"One Shadowhunter group consisted of five members. 2 boys, 2 girls and 1 _gay_." Jordan caught Magnus' attention as he raised his head and looked at him. His eyes were sparkling with amusement at what he heard. This news was very rare to be heard of among the Clave.

'_Hmm. So even the Clave has its loopholes._' Magnus thought. "_There is a gay Shadowhunter in the Clave?"_ He finally asked, before he was able to stop himself. He just couldn't stop his curiosity. This "gay" Shadowhunter really caught his attention and interest. It had been a long time since he last flirted and had numerous affairs. The tragedy changed him in so many ways. He realized he missed his old self, maybe he could loosen up a little and have his little fun with this "gay" Shadowhunter.

"Yes. Apparently, the Clave also adapted the society. But then the third sex Shadowhunters were being bullied by the other Shadowhunters. The Clave isn't really that warm in adapting this kind of change." Magnus gritted his teeth in annoyance of Jordan's explanation. He felt sorry for the "gay" boy of being abused because of his own sexuality. Everyone should be proud of their sexuality and shouldn't be bullied with it.

"Anyway, the Shadowhunters assigned for the operation later are Clary Fray, his boyfriend Jace Herondale, Simon Lewis, his girlfriend Isabelle Lightwood and his brother, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

"I'm guessing the gay shadowhunter you're talking about is this Alexander?" Magnus said as he went through this Alexander's profile. **Black hair and blue eyes. What a perfect combination!** Plus this man had an amazing muscles, abs, and well-built perfectly for him. Not to mention his name is incredibly sexy in his lips. Oh, after two years, he is so going to have so much fun later.

"Anyway, Meliorn. I need you to inform the fey to make the move now. Apparently, we need to make a sacrifice for the fey who violated the mafia and the Fair Folk faction rules.' Jordan said as they began formulating strategies to intercept the Shadowhunter's operation. But,

**Not just yet.**

"No. We will not sacrifice those feys. We need those feys to lure in these young, innocent shadowhunters. Let the Shadowhunters get their little glory. We will observed them, and I must see them for myself." Everyone in the room gasped in shock with what he declared.

"Magnus! You can't just expose yourself like that! You are the **Boss** of the Downworld Empire Mafia!"

"Yes, I am. But as you've said, these new generation of shadowhunters are currently the best shadowhunters. The best thing to know the enemy's weakness is to befriend with them."

"Is this really is it?_ You're just interested in this blue-eyed gay shadowhunter right?_ He swings in your way and just happen to be your perfect combination. Magnus, I just wanted to remind you, Tessa seduced two gorgeous shadowhunters before and was successful of it. But it ended in a _tragedy_. We don't want you to be _like_ Tessa, Magnus. We don't want to repeat another tragedy."

"Don't worry about me Raphael. I promise you, as the Boss of the Mafia, that I will not let the same mistake repeat again. I was a witness of the horrible tragedy. I will not fall with the masked charm of these shadowhunters. This time it will be the opposite. If Tessa fell to the Shadowhunter's lair, this time. . . It is the Shadowhunter who will fall to the Devil's den." Magnus replied firmly. His face filled with determination and vengeance. Raphael sighed in defeat as he gave him a gentle smile.

"Alright. As the boss, you can have all the fun and do what you want with your boy. Just . . . be careful."

"Don't worry, I will. And Meliorn, it's your turn to report. But I wanted to know what you are going to do with that young boy. What was his name again?"

"Mark Blackthorn." Meliorn said as he laid the unconscious boy into the floor at the center of the stage. He then kicked the boy's stomach to awake him.

"Oh, yes. Mark Blackthorn. So?"

"I wanted him to swear his loyalty to the Mafia. Since technically, he belongs to us."

"No! I don't belong to the likes of you! You are all criminals! I am a shadowhunter!" Mark shrieked in pain as he struggled against the rope and handcuff that was binded in his hands and feet. Meliorn then step forward to get the blindfold that was covering his eyes. All of them stared in awe as they caught the glimpse of his wonderful, one of a kind heterochromatic eyes.

"You, young boy, should submit to the mafia. Or else, you will die."

"I'd rather die than to be one of the likes of you! You killed and injured my family! You killed innocent people! You terrorize people! You were the ones who deserve to die and rot in hell!" his statement angered the representative and so, without warning, he plunged his fingers right straight into his left eye. Mark shrieked in pain as the sharp nails of Meliorn was slowly digging into his flesh. He cried in agony and was struggling to get out from him but to no avail. Meliorn, on the other hand just continue penetrating the young boy's eyes deeper until the blood was flowing freely from his eyes. When he felt that his nails had reached its eyeballs and had breached its retina, he suddenly curled his fingers. Causing another shriek from the little boy. Meliorn then drew tiny circles around his eyes as his nails dig its wonders into the boy's eye sockets.

"Kaelie, give him the antidote." Meliorn said as he continued his punishment into the boy. The girl fey grabbed Mark's right shoulder and she injected the drug in his veins. Mark uttered another cry of pain but afterwards he began to relax. As if he didn't feel the pain in his left eye anymore. Magnus and the others just amusingly stared at the show while the vampires were starting to attack their human slaves at the sight of the blood. But Meliorn wasn't satisfied yet. Without a warning he plunged his right hand into his other eye. Repeating the whole, terrible process of bare punishment. Mark cried out once again in pain but eventually it turned into a moan as the drug took its effect in his body.

"This is the painful yet pleasurable world of the Mafia, Mark. Welcome, welcome to the devil's den." Meliorn spat back as he harshly withdrew his hands from both of the boy's eyes. His face was covered in his own blood. He tried to open his eyes once again but cried out when all he could see was the eternal darkness.

_"Yes, Mark. You will be trapped in the darkness forever. Until you accept your fate as a Downworlder."_ Magnus would've been laughing right now but then he couldn't help but felt a sticky weight in his left chest. Only then did he noticed his Hermes T-shirt was soaked with the blood of the young boy.

"What the fuck Meliorn! Could you be more careful with what you're doing! You soaked my shirt!" Meliorn looked at him and just rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a drama queen Magnus! You have millions of dresses in that closet of yours!"

"But I need to be in my best outfit to please our lovely Shadowhunters."

"Suit yourselves. We're going to enjoy the celebration tonight."

"Well then, I want you to take charge of the Mafia, Raphael. Jordan, you can come with me together with the feys." Jordan smirked then stood up to prepare our departure to Pandemonium later.

"With pleasure, Boss." And with that I rode the elevator to go to my room.

I fully intended to meet this gorgeous Shadowhunter of mine. It's _playtime._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

How did you like the chapter? Who felt bad for what happened to Mark? : ( Anyway, here's a few teaser on what is going to happen next chapter. **Alec finally meets Magnus!** Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 snippet:**

"**I, Jace Herondale, your almighty parabatai and King, will be your master in learning the Art of Seduction." **

** "No!"**

** "Yes!" Alec cried while everyone in the room was genuinely enthralled by the idea. Jace clapped his hand and everyone in the room evaporated. Before Alec could take a blink and realized what was going on the door clicked and before he knew it, they were safely locked up in the room. Alec rushed towards the door and knocked loudly in an attempt for the other side to open the door.**

** "Open the damn door! Help me!"**

** "Too late Alec! You're trapped with me now! Time to unleash your sassy and seductive side!" Jace yelled at him and yanked him off towards him.**

Oh! Did you love the teaser for the next chapter? You want **MORE** teasers? Be sure to **follow my social accounts** as I will be posting spoilers, teasers and update schedules of my stories there! My social links are located in my profile. And please do leave a review in this chapter. **Another thing, anyone who knew how to write a fight scene here? I am looking for someone who can help me with writing the fight scene in ITDD. So if anyone is up for it please PM me. Badly needed, in return you will have an advance copy of chapter 3 and 4 of ITDD, or even an advance chapter copy of MBA. Any malec fanfic you wanted to read in advance, I will give you an advance chapter copy of it. Thanks! ** Until then!

**Lovelots,**

**Daime Guiral **


	6. Chapter 3: Pandemonium

**A/N:**

First and foremost, I would like to say a **HUGE THANK YOU to NotMyDivision221** for helping me in **writing the fight scene** on this chapter. This chapter wouldn't be complete without **her compelling fight scene.** If you enjoyed the fight scene here, **credit her** for it. And also I recommend to **read her awesome stories, Crossfire (that I really loved the most) and Sacrifice**. I hope you enjoy this lengthy chapter! **Remember to read my A/N in the last part as it will be full of snippets!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Pandemonium**

Alec groaned as he stared at himself in the mirror in his bathroom. He couldn't _believe_ it was really happening. He was wearing a white tank top that showed his well-built muscles and exposed his neck and collarbone. He was wearing a black skinny pants that was too tight to his liking, showing up his long legs and made his rounded ass stood up. The clothes was clinging to him like a second skin. And he _didn't _like it one bit. He released a heavy sigh as he decided to step out of his bathroom and faced Izzy.

The moment he stepped out of the room he was met by a smirking Izzy who was constantly nodding as if admiring her creation. '_You are his little creation now'_. Alec mentally groaned.

"Damn, you're really hot brother! If I am gay I would _take_ you right here right now." Izzy purred as Alec rolled his eyes and his face blushed at her words.

"Quit teasing me! Now what?"

"Sit. I'll do your hair and I'll put some makeup on your face. You'll be the most gorgeous gay man on earth after my creation!"

"No way! I am_ not_ having a makeup on my face!" He tried to protest but Izzy was having none of it.

"Big Brother! This is part of the _plan_ for the operation so don't you dare object or else this operation will fail!"

"Izzy. I still don't know what the hell is my part of this _'oh so mighty'_ operation. You guys didn't even _explain_ the whole plan to me! How am I supposed to know you guys weren't just teasing me?"

"Excuses, excuses. Trust us brother, we already have the **perfect** plan on hand. The only thing that's lacking is _your_ participation. Now, sit and don't argue!" Izzy said as she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit down on the chair. Alec sighed in defeat and just let her do what she wanted, knowing full well she will have her way with him no matter what. Izzy was grinning the whole time she did his hair and makeup. She had cut his bangs above his eyes. Alec instantly blushed understanding Izzy's attempt. With his bangs so short there was no way he could hide his vibrant blue eyes from anyone who stared at him.

After a few minutes of fixing his hair and doing his makeup Alec stood up and fixed himself.

"Here, wear this one brother. It will look good on you." Alec stared at the necklace and he took it with sadness written on his face. The necklace on his hand was the clockwork angel that belonged to Will. This was the only thing they recovered from the incident three years ago.

Jace decided to give the item to him as his parabatai. He would have given it to his girlfriend but at the last minute he decided against it. He didn't want his relationship with Clary to be ruined because of the constant reminder of what happened to their seniors, so he entrusted Alec to give the Clockwork Angel to him. Alec hung the necklace to his neck when the door suddenly opened and there appeared his other three colleagues.

Jace, Clary and Simon stood there in shock as they took in Alec's appearance. Alec felt his cheeks flushed because he's not used to the attention they were giving to him.

"Damn Alec. If I am gay I would surely fuck your brains out!" Alec's blush worsened because of Jace's statement. Jace noticed this and smirked at him while the rest giggled, amused at Alec's reaction. Alec playfully smacked his arm in response to his statement.

"By the angel stop this nonsense! I really don't know if you guys had made a plan for the _'operation'_ later. It seems you guys just wanted to tease me around. And I still didn't know what this operation all about and what is my participation with it!"

"Jeez. Really, Alec, you're _doubting_ my all mighty plan?" Jace replied to him as he sat on his bed taking Clary with her while Simon sat on a chair beside Izzy. Alec rolled his eyes at him. Jace may had a wonderful plan behind him but it always ended up in a **sabotage** when he started to fight. He always forgot everything behind him when he started fighting, leaving Alec to patch and compromised their operation.

"So what now?" Alec finally asked as he seated on the other side of the bed. The room was filled with silence when Izzy decided to start the conversation.

"You see Alec, we were clubbing on Pandemonium the other day when we spotted two girls and one guy who were putting a white substance in their drinks. When we confirmed that it was a type of drug, we would've raid them right away but their conversation was very **disturbing**."

"And what is it?"

"They said that their plan was successful. They managed **to get Scandinavia and Malta** to become the new host for their massive operation and production for Cocaine, Ecstasy and other drugs they wanted to produce."

"Dear God! But Scandinavia and Malta were one of _the greatest ally_ the United States has!" Alec hissed in protest as he couldn't believe the information they just gave him.

"Yes. But it seems, these countries were plotting behind our back. They wanted to have the glory in the black market. These countries will be their slaves, and they will use it against the Clave Alec." Izzy added while everyone nodded on what she said.

"Those three people we saw on the club definitely _belonged_ to a powerful group to be able to control these powerful countries. We have a suspicion that they belonged to the **Downworld Empire** but we still couldn't confirm it. All we know is that, their group possessed this crest." Clary stood up and got a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Alec.

When Alec looked at the paper his brain was screaming of shock and he stiffened at what he saw. It took all of his will not to burst out this discovery in front of his colleagues.

_'This pair of wings is similar to one of the photographs displayed in the Council Room!'_ Alec mentally cried as he kept himself calm and putted on a masked blank face. He wanted to make sure this was really the same with one of the photographs presented on the Council Room. Alec looked up at Clary.

"Clary, are you _sure_ this is what you saw?"

"My, my, Alec. Don't question the photographic memory and the artistic skill of my girlfriend! You wound me brother!" Jace suddenly interrupted as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alec rolled his eyes at the dramatic play of his parabatai.

"Jace, I don't question Clary's ability. But still, we need to make sure of this information. If your hunch was right that the Downworld Empire is behind of this, this crest you found will be the first step on discovering them. Plus, Pandemonium is too dark for every one of us to see properly. I just wanted to make sure." Clary nodded in understanding and agreement with Alec while Jace just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I am sure of it Alec. Their symbol was just, too _unique_ that I was entice to draw it. It couldn't get out of my mind. Plus those three had the same symbol on their clothes. Iz and Si also confirmed my drawing." Alec tilted his head to question his sister and Si and the both of them nodded.

"**This symbol . . . it was included in one of the photographs the San Diego Institute gathered from the bombardment of the LA Institute earlier."** The room was filled with eerie silence and heavy tension as all of them widened their eyes in shock. Alec saw Jace had fisted his hand and was slightly trembling because of the agony he felt every time he remembered what happened three years ago. In order to save the group from dwelling from the past, he decided to lighten up the mood and changed the topic. Even if it meant diverting the attention back to _him_ and making him _uncomfortable_.

"But, you still didn't exactly told me what my participation is in your almighty plan, for the **third time**, if I might add. Why do I _need_ to suffer with these get up!" Alec hissed while the tension in the room broke as they grinned and smirked at him.

"Oh, my dear brother, you need to put up with that outfit simply because the guy likes _you_." Izzy replied to him. Alec gathered all his will to resist the blush that was emerging on his face while he raised his eyebrow in question.

"The _guy likes me_?"

"Yes. The guy was hunting for a **black hair and blue eyed beauty** that night at the club but unfortunately, he wasn't able to get one. One of his companion asked why he was eager to find that combination-"

"And the guy suddenly said that he overheard a friend of his talking about how he loved that perfect combination. Luckily, the guy was curious on the combination and started his adventure on _capturing _one." Jace continued Izzy's statement and smirked as he walked towards him and patted Alec's shoulder.

"So you guys are saying my _main _role in this operation is to _babysit a guy_ and _satisfy_ his curiosity?" Alec whined while the others finally burst out laughing.

"Yes Alec. You will _seduce _this guy to fall for you and we'll capture their little group." Jace said to him while Alec scoffed in reply.

**"But I'm not that kind of guy! Jace is more suitable with this!"** Alec finally screeched, too much for his distress.

"Well, thank you Alec. As much as I wanted to show my almighty flirting skills, _I couldn't_. First, my girlfriend will chop off my junior. Second, he wants _you,_ not me. So tell me, were we _wrong_ of what we said that you are the sole key to the success of this operation?" Alec glared at him in return. Knowing full well that they were right about it. Since the guy was interested on him, it will be very easy to lure them through him. But that _didn't_ mean they will have to seize the opportunity to torture him. Jace gave him a fake sad face but soon it turned into an amused smirk.

**"But that doesn't mean there's no other way to show off my almighty self." **

"Wha- what do you mean?"

**"I, Jace Herondale, your almighty parabatai and King, will be your master in learning the Art of Seduction." **

"No!"

"Yes!" Alec cried while everyone in the room was genuinely enthralled by the idea. Jace clapped his hand and everyone in the room evaporated. Before Alec could take a blink and realized what was going on the door clicked and before he knew it, they were safely locked up in the room. Alec rushed towards the door and knocked loudly in an attempt for the other side to open the door.

**"Open the damn door! Help me!"**

** "Too late Alec! You're trapped with me now! Time to unleash your sassy and seductive side!" **Jace yelled at him and yanked him off towards him.

* * *

><p><em>'By the angel!'<em> Alec mentally cried as he walked off from their car and stared at the club. It has a name Pandemonium on it. Jace and his other colleagues had got off from the car and were smirking on his shocked and horrified face.

"Remember all of things I **taught** you, my _dear student_. This will be your _practical_ exam." Jace said to him while wearing a knowing smirk. Alec glared in return when he felt someone was elbowing him on his shoulder. All of them tilted their heads towards Izzy and she pointed in the opposite direction. There they saw the same group they crossed few days ago.

"Is that them?" Alec asked Izzy while she just nodded in response. They watched the group entered the famous club in New York. A few minutes after they began to walk towards the main door of the club.

"Time to commence the operation." Jace said while all of them released a heavy sigh and started to enter the club.

When they entered the club it was already midnight and the party was in full swing. The music was in loud blast and the room smelled of sweat and sex. Alec could see a pool of bodies dancing and grinding on each other while other couples were making out in the dark walls.

Alec's face burned with blush and the club was starting to make him uncomfortable. He couldn't imagine the things he would be going to do _later_, and all of those craps that Jace taught him. Jace and Izzy were on the frontline, searching for their target while Alec and his other friends were on their back. After a few seconds Jace spotted their target. But he was alone and the two girls before were gone. He was sitting on the counter holding a glass of drink in his hand. Jace and Izzy turned around and gave Alec a knowing look. Alec groaned in annoyance as he raised his hand in defeat.

"Fine. Don't worry I'll follow the plan." Jace smirked in response while Izzy was giggling as they stepped aside as if to give way for their king.

**"Good luck my student! Give us your best shot! Make your master **_**proud**_**!"** Alec's blush resurfaced once again at what he said. He chose not to comment on his statement to stop them from teasing him further. He started walking towards the counter to get back on the mission at hand. As he neared toward their target Alec noticed that their little group had dispersed and went to their respective locations to give them privacy but they could still witness the whole scene between Alec and the guy.

The guy was supposed to drink his glass but Alec stopped him by placing his hand over his shoulder. The guy flashed an irritated look and was about to hiss at his intruder but it soon faded as he stared back at a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Well, hello there gorgeous. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The guy said as he raked Alec's body from head to toe, wearing a hungry look in his eyes. As if he was about to feast his delicious dessert.

"Would you mind if I seat here, Mr. Handsome?" Alec said boldly as he began to draw small circles on the man's shoulder. He smirked in return and Alec nearly shrieked when he suddenly grabbed Alec closer to him, causing Alec to sit on the man's lap.

It took all of Alec's will not to blush and luckily he was able to push it down. Though he shivered at the personal contact, not because of excitement but because of the _uncomfortable _he felt at their close proximity. He forced himself to focus in their mission and stared back at the man and began caressing his face.

"Seems like I was right in my assumption. Blue eyes and black hair is really a _great _catch." The man said as he raised his hand and called on a bartender at the counter. Alec felt someone's presence behind him and he turned his head only to stare at the gorgeous man he ever laid his eyes on earth.

For the briefest moment Alec felt like everything around him disappeared as he stared back at the **Golden green eyed beauty** in front of him. The bartender was full of glitter on his hair and face. Alec's mouth nearly watered as he stared at the _most, delicious, kissable pink lips_ he ever seen.

His gaze went down and he noticed the man was wearing a black vest without a shirt underneath. He could trace his lean smooth chest that was covered in a peck of glitter. The man was simply gorgeous. All he wanted to do was to stare at him, but suddenly the man on his side cleared his throat.

"Hey man stop staring of what's mine! Just do your job and gave him some drink! You prick!" The man said as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist possessively. Alec flinched at his actions. He didn't like what the man had been doing but he was left with no option.

"Very well Sir. Sorry for my rudeness." The bartender replied and handed him a glass of drink. The man bowed down his head and got something in his pocket. While the man on Alec's side was busy the bartender gave him a wink causing his cheeks to blush. The man chuckled, amused by his reaction before he turned around and went back serving the other people in the counter. He followed the bartender's every movement when the man beside him spoke.

"Jeez! That's why I hate the bartenders here in the club. They always intrude with their customer's affair. But don't worry little one, I assure you it won't happen again, no more interruptions. I will make sure that we will _have_ a fabulous night!" The man in front of him smirked and held Alec closer against him. Alec turned around so that they were facing each other while sitting on the man's lap.

"Oh? Do you think you could do it? Do you think you could give me a _fantastic_ night tonight?" Alec raised an eyebrow to challenge the man but it just smirked even more in return. He suddenly gasped as he felt two pair of hands suddenly grabbed his ass and squeezed it tightly. Just then Alec felt the bulge of the man in between his legs as it smiled wickedly to him.

"Aren't you feisty, little one? But don't worry, I _love_ challenge and you just _turned_ me on even more. Do you feel it right? And you will be getting that little one, just be prepared. You had _no_ idea what I wanted to _do_ to you right now."

Alec dreaded the hungry look of the man, the bulge in between his legs and his desire to devour him. If he was in his _normal_ state right now he would already got up and ran like hell because of the embarrassment but he tried to hold back himself.

'_The next step you need to do is to. . .' _

Alec licked his lips while making sure his tongue would occasionally flick out from his mouth. He caught the man followed the movement of his tongue. He leaned forward to him, their nose and face almost touching and the man was expecting that he would kiss him, when Alec's mouth suddenly went to his earlobe and bit it hard that it left a mark. The man gave out a moan at his sudden attack. Encouraged by the man's reaction, he licked his earlobe and whispered on his ear seductively.

"_**Then do it. I'm all yours for the rest of the night."**_ Alec purred and the man finally lost all of his control as he quickly grabbed his hand for them to stand up. Alec still didn't find his balance when he was being roughly slammed on the wall and grinded his hips to him. It then stopped and he found himself that the man was staring intently while holding a pocket of white substance. He opened it with his mouth and swallowed its contents.

"What is that thing on your mouth?"

"This will intensify everything darling. This can bring us into the depths of high and ecstasy as I fucked the shit out of you. I'm sure you'll love it and in no time you will be screaming my name all night." The man leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him but Alec suddenly pushed his hand on his chest to create a space from the both of them.

"Is that drugs?"

"It's obvious isn't it? And don't deny you don't like this, every one of us loved it." Alec made a quick sideline glance on Jace's location and they shared a quick, knowing look. They had started moving towards them and Alec stared at the man once again.

"Oh, I loved to. I'm just confirming if my hunch was right. You see, it was _so_ hard to get that nowadays. Because the Clave is too hard on the law." Suddenly the man's face was filled with disgust at the mention of the Clave.

"I don't give a damn of those bunch of arrogant bastard who only want to flaunt themselves! But don't worry little one, I assure you from now on the Clave will never interrupt us once again. We have the upper hand now. Scandinavia and Malta became our new base operation for drugs and black market. We can enjoy ourselves indulging in ecstasy while they rot in hell. You want that little one, right? Our world will be full of sex and drugs!" The guy leaned forward as he licked Alec's neck.

"Yes. I loved that. I really, really loved that."

"Good. Now, shut up and let's start, little one. Because I am seriously horny right now that I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days."

Alec smiled in return. "Gladly."

The guy smiled back and leaned up in an attempt to kiss him. As his body shifted, Alec kicked out, aiming for his groin, and the guy suddenly jerked in pain. Alec grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back until he was shrieking in pain.

"Get down on the ground," Alec hissed, just loud enough to keep his voice above the club's pounding music.

The guy resisted, thrashing wildly against Alec's hold. Alec struggled to keep his grip. The guy was definitely bigger in stature, and the tight confinement of his skinny jeans made it difficult for Alec to maneuver effectively. Alec looked up, searching for Jace. He spotted his parabatai trying to weave through a thick throng of people.

"Let go of me, you little prick!" the guy shouted as he glared at Alec in disgust.

"Shut up." Alec glanced around again. Across the club, he saw Clary and Izzy attempting to detain the two girls who were with the guy. He needed Jace, _now_, but his partner was still struggling to get to him.

The guy twisted violently, attempting to break free. Desperate to hold on, Alec curled his arm around his neck to subdue him. He pushed his knee into his lower back. The guy snarled and reached back with his arms, grabbing for Alec's face. Alec twisted, barely dodging the groping hands.

"Everybody _move_! This is a raid!"

Alec's head snapped up. A flood of people had parted to reveal Jace, holding his gun over his head. He understood that Jace had to do it because he was damn pissed that he couldn't get through the crowd seamlessly. This rash action from Jace made Alec cursed inwardly. Obviously, this was not part of their plan and it was a very bad move from his parabatai. If everyone in the room panicked, the Shadowhunters would _lose_ control of the situation very quickly.

With Alec's attention diverted, the guy leaned forward suddenly and threw his head back. Alec jerked away, but not in time to avoid the entire blow. The guy's skull cracked against his jawbone, bringing tears to his eyes. Alec's grip loosened by a fraction, but it was all the advantage the man needed to escape. He wrenched himself free of Alec's grip and bolted into a crowd of people.

Jace hurried to Alec's side and scanned the area where the man had disappeared. "Couldn't have held on for two more seconds?"

Alec glared at him. "We need to fall back. The mission has been compromised."

"I'm _not leaving_ until all the suspects are in custody."

"Jace—" Alec began, but his words were cut off by a tingling sensation at the nape of his neck. He turned and found themselves being surrounded by five other men.

In one giant surge, the bystanders in the club made a frenzied break for the exit. Screaming and shouting thundered above the still-playing music. Alec tensed as Jace aimed his gun at one member of their group, a fair-skinned male with hair like dreadlocks made out of seaweed. Due to the tightness of his clothes, Alec had been unable to hide a weapon on himself. He was completely unarmed. As if sensing his parabatai's unease, Jace unsheathed a dagger concealed under his shirt and handed it over. Alec took it without tearing his eyes away from their enemies.

"We've been surrounded," Alec whispered under his breath.

"With our training, it'll only take two of us to bring them all down," Jace murmured back.

"I can barely move in these pants."

"Split them up the ass if you have to. Just look good while doing it."

Alec fought to hide his appalled expression. "We need Isabelle and Clary."

Right on cue, there was a loud snap and one of the man who surrounded them released a cry as something gold coiled around his neck. He collapsed onto his back, revealing Isabelle at the other end of her gold whip. She dragged the woman toward her as the others surged forward to attack Jace and Alec. The man rushing at Alec released a sharp cry of pain as a gush of dark blood exploded from his arm. Clary stood on one of the club's tables, a wisp of smoke coiling out of her gun's barrel. Alec barely had time to acknowledge her before another blonde man from their group crashed into him. He stumbled backward but regained his footing before he could fall. He pushed against the blonde's shoulders, but his enemy threatened to overpower him. Alec hooked his foot around the blonde's ankle and kicked to the side, sweeping his legs out from under him. The blonde man crashed to the floor. Alec crouched down and rammed the dagger's handle into his temple before he could recover. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out of consciousness.

Jace was still struggling with the man with dreadlocks, but, judging by the amused expression on his parabatai's face, he knew that the situation was under control. Clary and Izzy were wrestling another man to the ground, attempting to handcuff him. Neither of them seemed to notice the other man with the wounded arm staggering toward them. Without a second thought, Alec readjusted the dagger in his hand and let it fly. It sliced through the air with a whistle and sunk into the back of his thigh. He bellowed in pain and crashed to the floor, alerting both Izzy and Clary of his presence.

Alec looked over and found Jace trapped in a chokehold, his back to the dreadlock man's front. Before Alec could move, Jace curled in on himself. The man was launched over Jace's back and was slammed to the ground. Jace flipped the dreadlock man over and twisted his arms behind his back before cuffing him. Just before he rose to his feet, a gun shot rang through the air.

The Shadowhunters froze, each of them turning to the source of the noise. A soft gasp escaped Alec before he could stop himself. The man who had escaped from him earlier now stood beside the bar. Tangled in the man's arms, with a gun pointed at his head, was the bartender.

**"Halt your actions, Shadowhunters,"** the man shouted, **"or the civilian dies."**

Jace, still crouched, laughed. "Have you honestly _lost_ your mind? Holding a civilian hostage to threaten us and cover up your filthy actions? You think you have the right to do that? Huh, well then I pity you. **We ain't gonna fall for that."**

"Jace," Alec warned, watching the bartender's composed expression and nervous eyes.

"He won't hurt him," Jace said confidently.

"_**The hell**_ I won't." The man pushed the gun harder against the bartender's temple.

Jace slowly straightened, pulling a dagger out of his boot as he did so. Alec was aware of Isabelle and Clary stepping up beside him, but all he could focus on was the golden-green-eyed man standing across from him. There was a tingle in his fingers, one that wanted to _pull_ the bartender into the _safety_ of his arms, to feel the softness of his skin.

"Harming an innocent civilian will have gruesome consequences. I can assure you of that," Jace promised threateningly.

"It does _not matter_ what I do," the man countered. "If _you_ provoke me to kill him, all eyes will be focused on you. _Your_ actions will be held in question."

"Jace, **he's right**," Alec said, desperate to calm the situation.

"You're a coward," Jace went on, ignoring his parabatai. "You came back instead of running, which leads me to believe you want to make some sort of deal with us. Now you're using an innocent as a shield. I'd have been more impressed if you'd have held a gun to your own head, claiming you had useful information we could use. Your cowardice _sickened the shit out of_ _me_."

The man's face contorted in fury. His lips parted to reply, but Jace moved before he could get a word out. He lunged forward, releasing his dagger in a wide arc. The man twisted out of the way, dragging the bartender with him. But the bartender was not so lucky. His arm swung out as he fought for balance and the dagger ripped through his skin from his shoulder down to his wrist as it sailed past him. With a cry, the bartender dropped to the floor, hugging his arm to his chest.

Without his leverage, the man was left at a great disadvantage. He lifted his gun to aim at Jace, but his actions were too slow. Jace's body slammed into his and they toppled to the floor in a scuffle. It took Jace only three punches to subdue the man, then he flipped the suspect onto his stomach and handcuffed him.

Once he was sure everything was under control, Alec bolted over to the bartender's side. The man extended his uninjured hand and Alec helped him up from the floor. His eyes followed the rivulets of blood flowing from the bartender's shoulder, wincing empathetically.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yes. I can manage this little wound, blue eyes." Alec blushed at the endearment of the man but he quickly shook his head. He needed to attend the injured man for God's sake! He applied gentle pressure against his wound to stop it from bleeding. After a while he tore a part of his shirt and wrapped it around his wound. Just then Jace came up to them and Alec glared at him.

"**Look what you did Jace!"** Alec hissed at his parabatai in annoyance. He was beyond _pissed_ that the innocent one was being injured because of his rash actions. Jace flinched at the accused tone of Alec's voice and titled his head to stare at the man injured.

"I'm really sorry. We didn't mean to involve and injured you on this operation. I was pretty confident he wouldn't dare to injure you. But he's such a thick headed bastard and did it despite of his disadvantage. As a compensation, we will make _sure_ that you will be able to go home safely and we will tend your wounds. We are also willing to pay for medical expenses if ever you needed it."

"Nah. I'm okay. Don't worry yourselves too much. I am just glad the ruckus was finally _over_." Jace just nodded in response and said

"Very well then. But if you ever _need_ anything, please _don't hesitate_ to contact us. _Especially Alec_. We will make _sure_ he will _treat_ your wounds tonight until you get better." Alec's eyes widened in disbelief as he turned to look at his parabatai. Izzy had come behind them just in time Jace had uttered his reply.

"**What? Why me? You do know that as the adult of this group I have to report to the Institute what had happened!"** Jace rolled his eyes at his reply while Izzy was giggling like crazy.

"_Exactly!_ You are the adult shadowhunter in our group so it is your mission to make sure this-"

"Magnus."

"**Magnus is safe and sound."**

"But-"before Alec could reply, Izzy suddenly smirked and interrupted him.

"My dear brother, did you _forget_ who we are? Let me _remind you, _we are the Shadowhunters. The _soldier _of the people. We protect people and maintain law enforcement in our land. But most of all, we _served_ people. Don't you think, as the adult shadowhunter it is _your _responsibility to protect him, especially since he got _involved _in our operation? And he was injured? He needed immediate attention, above anything else." Alec's face went beet red as he knew that he couldn't escape this one.

He really wanted to have time with the man but after all of the incident that happened, especially what he acted earlier made him feel _embarrassed_ in front of the man.

"**Plus, for all we know you wanted to have some sexy time with Magnus. You were **_**eye-raping**_** him the moment you laid eyes on him." **

"**Izzy!"** Alec shrieked in embarrassment while they just laughed at him.

"Whatever brother. Make sure he will get home safe and sound. Don't worry about us, we will bring them to the Institute and we will report the incident right away. Magnus needs to rest, it's been fucking 2 am in the morning already." Izzy said as they began walking out of the club. But before they could leave Jace yelled his parting statement.

"**Oh! Just remember to **_**use**_** some protection while you're having fun!"** Alec covered his face in utmost embarrassment at his parabatai's statement. He heard Magnus chuckled beside him that caused him to glance up. When their eyes met he blushed once again.

"Ahm, sorry for . . . earlier and . . . what my siblings said. They're—they're just. . . "Suddenly Magnus gave out a beautiful melodic laugh and Alec couldn't help to find his voice beautiful.

"It's okay blue eyes. I know _I'm delicious_." As he winked at him causing his blush to worsened, if that was even possible.

"Ahm, so, is it okay if we go to my house? I- I mean I'll _tend_ your wound!"_ 'Great Alec. You're rambling.'_ Alec mentally cursed himself at his inability to form words in front of the beautiful man. However, Magnus just smirked at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes as he replied.

"**Definitely."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Heads up! I know I left you with **a cliffhanger**, forgive me. This chapter will be too long if I didn't split it into two parts. ***Evil grin*.** Next chapter will be your **most anticipated chapter, MALEC smexy time. **So, how did you like the chapter so far? Please do leave a review.

And, since I was not feeling well and was housed arrest because of my sickness, I forgot to leave a **snippet for the next chapter of MBA** when I updated it last Tuesday so for those who are reading it, enjoy this snippet with an **adorable scene from Magnus and Alec!**

_Alec's thoughts was suddenly interrupted when he heard a snap. He glanced up and saw Magnus who was holding a blue rose on his hand. He putted the blue flower on Alec's ear causing him to blush at his actions. Magnus then suddenly positioned himself and rested his head on Alec's lap. Alec immediately ran his fingers through his smooth, silky hair._

_"Blue looks really good on you, Alexander." Alec didn't said anything and just smiled in reply._

As **with ITDD malec smexy snippet, sorry, no snippet yet** (since seriously this chapter is too long already) ***evil laugh*.** You will just have to wait for my updates on social media accounts or for the next chapter to be up! Until then!

**Lovelots,**

**Daime Guiral. **


	7. Chapter 4: My Personal Drug

**A/N:**

So I have updated earlier than my intended schedule since I felt like it. But also beware in advance that since I decided to update earlier, it also means that this chapter was not beta'd thoroughly and properly, I just made a quick scan on this chapter so my apologies on grammatical errors and typos (too lazy to fix that haha).

Anyway! Just to let you know **that I have also updated My Broken Angel** so for those who are reading it, you can now read the latest update. Plus I have this **another MALEC mafia story idea** and it was itching me to write it. What do you think though? Should I continue writing it?

So much for the rambling, enjoy the update lovelies!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**My Personal Drug**

To say that Alec was nervous was _an understatement_. He was wishing that he could turn back the time. The scenes earlier from the club was playing on his mind like an infinite playlist. He was nervous and freaking out as realization dawned on him that this Magnus, the _hot_ bartender who was in the club was now on _his_ apartment. And then there were just _the two_ of them.

The _temptation_ was becoming **irresistible.**

Alec quickly shook his head as he tried to calm down his nerves. He grabbed the medicine kit and went back to the task on hand, grabbing the things he needed to tend Magnus' wound. He really need a _serious distraction_ before he will have a _growing problem_ on his lower region just because the man was _sex on legs_. He released a heavy sigh before he got out from his bedroom and proceeded to the living room where Magnus was laying on his sofa.

When he came into the living room he noticed Magnus' eyes were scanning his whole apartment. And apparently his gaze fell on _him_. He saw how Magnus' eyes had changed as it darkened with lust. Alec blushed and unconsciously bit his lip at the intensity of his gaze. Magnus' gaze fell into his lips and he shivered when he noticed Magnus was licking his lips as he looked at him seductively.

"Well hello there darling, are you just going to stand up there and have a staring contest with me or you will be tending my wound?" Magnus asked as he smirked and quirked his eyebrow.

"Ahm, I- I am so- sorry. . ." _'God Alec! Man up will you! You can't even form a fucking sentence! How are you going to survive it with him?'_ Alec whined on his thoughts as he was trying to pick himself up together. He drew a deep breath and tried speaking once again.

"I am sorry. Ahm, I brought some medicine kit to help you aid your wound." _'Nice!'_ Alec mentally patted his back as this time he didn't stutter as he spoke with the beautiful man on front of walked towards him and sat on the sofa beside him. He held his right hand and placed his right shoulder on his lap.

His focus went into the wound as he took out the shirt he placed on his shoulder. He winced as he look at the wound intently. The wound was worse than he previously thought. But it also made sense that he wasn't able to examine Magnus' wound carefully. The club was dark enough and with the operation they had, it was hard to determine how much damaged was done on his right shoulder. It had a deep cut coming from his shoulder blade up to his right wrist.

He could see the blood was starting to ooze out from the wound. He quickly grabbed the towel that was soaked in warm water and cleaned Magnus wound to stop the bleeding. He then got a cotton and soaked it with alcohol.

"This will sting. Please bear the pain for a while." Alec said and before Magnus could reply he quickly applied the alcohol to his wound. Magnus hissed and winced as his face was slightly contorted because of the pain he was bearing. A few seconds soon Magnus got used to the pain and bear the stung as he continued tending his wound. Alec then applied the ointment cream on his shoulder, hoping it wouldn't leave a mark on his beautiful tanned skin. He got the bondage and wrapped it around Magnus' right shoulder.

"And it's done." Alec said as he putted his things on the medicine kit and turned to look at Magnus. Magnus was checking the bondage on his shoulders as he was still slightly wincing on pain. When Alec was done putting his things on the medicine kit he placed them on his table and turned to look at the man beside him.

"Ahm, would you like to have some drink?" Alec offered as he tried to be accommodating towards Magnus. He really never knew what to say nor what to do when it comes to socializing people other than his family and friends. It's always been Jace and Isabelle who always did the talking for him. He only talked when it comes to investigation, or planning a tactical strategy. It was the only time he regained his confidence back since he tend to forget everything around him and focus on the investigation on hand.

'_Ah, yes. Jace. It was also because of Jace and their stupid plan why this man ended up in my apartment. I should have known first hand never to trust them with handling the operation. It ended up badly.' _Alec mentally groaned when he remembered their _'almighty'_ operation earlier. They may had succeeded and captured their targets in the end but still, the operation was _not_ carried out smoothly.

Just then, Alec's thoughts was suddenly interrupted when he heard a snap. He lifted up his head and found out that Magnus' face was only a mere inches away from him. Alec blushed furiously at their close proximity and moved his head backwards in an attempt to have some distance.

"Uh, I am sorry." He just apologized as he bowed his head as embarrassment washed through him once again. Magnus just chuckled and was amused of his reaction.

"It's okay blue-eyes. I can clearly understand. I assumed you're not that fond of socializing people aren't you?"

"Ah. Yes. It's not really my thing to . . . you know. Socialize with people." He finally smiled as he replied to Magnus. And for the first time since tonight he found himself relaxing towards Magnus.

"Then stop trying. You know it's not good. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own apartment. Besides, I am already grateful that you helped me to tend my wounds."

"No, it was nothing really. It was our grave mistake in the first place. I am really sorry about what happened Magnus. It was never our intention to involve you on the operation a while ago." Alec apologized as he scratched the back of his neck with his hand because of the operation they had earlier that came _out of control_.

"Actually, I was quite amazed with you guys. I never thought one day I would be able to see some shadowhunter real action before my eyes. I only see some of your major operations on TV, or on news. When I encountered you a while ago, I was too shocked to do anything, I guess it was also pretty my fault that I froze on the spot that's why I hadn't dodge Jace's attack." Magnus flashed a smile unto him as he replied. And Alec found his smile so _breathtaking_ that he wanted to _fall_ for it. But he quickly dismissed the idea and went to focus on what he said before.

"We're not really that amazing. I just became an official adult shadowhunter and we were still on our early stages on becoming an elite shadowhunter so don't praised us too much." Alec said as he shook his head and shrugged in reply. He really couldn't get the idea why mundane people look at them as if they were almighty or something. If there were people who were the luckiest one on this world, it would be them, the mundane, the civilians. Because they were able to live their life _normally and freely_ compared to them. In such a young age they were _deprived_ with their own freedom. They grew up having a training in becoming a shadowhunter, sworn to protect the mundane. It's _not_ that Alec would regret his decision, though. He _loved _being a shadowhunter, it was _on his_ blood. He just _wished_ that they were given the _freedom_ to choose in the first place.

Alec widened his eyes as he saw Magnus gasped and looked at him like he'd already lost his mind. "Are you fucking kidding me, blue eyes? You're saying not to praise you guys when all your life you've dedicated your life to save us? You may never know, but you guys had always been our dream ones! You are like our super heroes! After all, the Clave was the enforcement body of the world. It will be an honor any human being on the world to be recognized as a shadowhunter. You guys died to _retain_ your honor and dignity. Alexander, there is nothing _more noble_ than that. I wanted you to know that. You guys are _special_, especially _you_." Just when Alec's blushed finally faded, it went back full force once again after Magnus' speech. It also _didn't help_ that Magnus was staring at him intently and it might just be his imagination, but he saw something _lit up_ in Magnus' exotic golden-green eyes.

Alec tried to come up with a response to Magnus. But much to his distress, he found none. Instead, he just smiled as a sign of appreciation and gratitude towards his comment. Silence once reigned between them. But in a few seconds it was cut off when Magnus' gaze travelled down towards his chest and his eyes suddenly widened as he stared at the piece of pendant that hung on Alec's neck. Alec lowered his head and followed where his gaze stop. Alec momentarily froze as he saw his clockwork angel pendant.

He then unconsciously gripped the pendant and lifted his head to meet Magnus' gaze.

"Alec, that pendant. It was . . . _beautiful_. I have never seen a perfect angel carved and used as a pendant's necklace." Magnus said as he continued to stare at the necklace with amusement reflected on his eyes.

"Ah Yes. It was given to me by partner, it was formerly Jace's but for some reason, he gave it to me."

"Is Jace your boyfriend?" Alec nearly choked at the sudden question of Magnus as he stared at him in disbelief.

"By the angel! How could you, why would you _think _and ask about that? **Of course not**!" Alec was blushing furiously as he tried to regain himself from Magnus' question. Magnus in return shrugged back and asked him further.

"Well, you two seems very close. Plus you said your partner _gave_ that to you. So it only made sense that you two are in an intimate relationship."

"**No! God! I never would have imagined to have an intimate relationship with my brother!"** Magnus looked at him with shock written all over his face on his statement.

"Pull yourself together! Yes, Jace is my brother. Well, an adapted one. He is just my parabatai, or in mundane language he is my shadowhunter partner. Plus Jace is as straight as a pole and he has a girlfriend!"

"But, it doesn't really make any sense. If Jace has a girlfriend as you claim, why is it he gave such a beautiful necklace to you? I meant no offense, Alec. _You're beautiful and hot as fuck_. But if you have a special someone, it was more appropriate to _give_ such beautiful piece of jewelry to my _other half_, right?"Alec chose to ignore that one particular comment Magnus made about him as he sighed and found himself in an inevitable situation to answer Magnus' questionable and curious look. He was debating himself if he would allow himself to share some sensitive information with a stranger. But as he looked at Magnus' eyes he couldn't help but felt _safe_ with him. It was like he could _trust_ him. And so, he decided to share some piece of information to him.

"You're right. We all expected that Jace would give this necklace to his girlfriend, Clary. The red haired girl you met earlier. But Jace chose not to as he didn't want anything to remind him of the past that would ruin their relationship." When Magnus said nothing, he released another heavy sigh as he continued with his story.

"You probably already know what happened in the London Institute 3 years ago right? Where that . . . that thing was broadcasted on the whole world." Magnus gasped once again as he put a hand to cover his mouth as shock reigned on his face.

"You mean, when the shadowhunters in the London Institute was . . . brutally killed while it was being lively broadcasted . . . around the world?" Alec just nodded in reply. He knew how horrible it was when they watched them on TV, that dreadful day. He could see himself wearing Magnus' face right now as shock, terror and horror filled them as they witnessed that horrible scenario.

"Yes. Unfortunately, our comrades, our seniors died in that incident. They were being brutally killed by the Downworld Empire." Alec raised his two hands and stared at them as his mourning washed over him. "Our seniors, the one closest to us were brutally killed. Our seniors mainly composed of our cousins, our siblings, our friends who were _closed to us_. One of them, it was **Will Herondale**. Jace's brother. Along with our senior friends they were brutally killed and their bodies were burned into ashes. The only one we _recovered_ was this clockwork angel from him."

"Alec-"Magnus tried to stop him from saying more, as he could feel the pain that emerged through Alec as he was regaining those dreadful memories back. But Alec shook his head and heard nothing as he continued to burst everything out.

"Will and Jace were the only ones who _remained i_n the Herondale bloodline. The two of them were so closed together despite their almighty egos. After all, it was just the two of them that was left in this world. But then now that Will was gone, Jace was left with _nothing_. He was the _only sole_ Herondale that survived in this era. He couldn't bear it. He wanted his brother to live in his memories as an immortal one. That Will was just out there somewhere, that one day he would _come again_. He didn't want to be reminded of it. He tried giving out this necklace to Clary, but he _doesn't want_ _to break down_ in front of her everytime he was being reminded with the pendant. And so he gave it to me."

"**He gave it to his sole partner. His parabatai. Shadowhunters were known to have a parabatai. The parabatai's are their warrior partner. They share the pain and lift each other up."** Magnus continued for him as he was massaging Alec's back. Alec didn't even noticed when he had lean to the other man and when Magnus hugged him back to offer comfort on him. Alec's eyes were hurting as well as his throat as he refused himself to cry. However, he couldn't hide the anguish look on his face as he remembered what happened 3 years ago.

"Ssh. It's okay, Alec. It's okay." Magnus said as he kept whispering soothing words towards the young shadowhunter.

* * *

><p>When Alec was remotely relaxed, Magnus released him as Alec smiled shyly at him at what had had he done a few moments ago.<p>

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that."

"It's okay blue eyes. I am a great listener. Plus, I will surely do _anything_ you want for you." Magnus replied as he winked at him seductively. Now Alec was aware once again of the tension between them as he blushed once again of Magnus' flirting attacks.

"You're really _delicious_ with that _adorable blush_ of yours, blue eyes. No wonder _no one_ can _resist_ you." Magnus purred beside his ear and Alec shivered when his hot breath brushed against his ear.

"Ahm, Magnus, can we-"Alec said as he tried to move farther from the couch to ease the tension between them. But before he could do so Magnus' arms already wrapped around his waist and held him protectively beside him. Alec's heart almost stopped when he literally felt Magnus' tongue on his neck.

"Ahm- Magnu- hmm!" Alec stifled his moan by covering his mouth with his hand as he felt Magnus' hot tongue was tracing small circles on his neck. But then Magnus grabbed both of his wrist and trapped his hand with his one, other large hand.

"What is it, blue eyes?"

"Ahm, tha- that reminds me, why are you—you there on the clu-ahh!" _'Good gracious Alec! What the hell are you doing?' _Alec mentally scolded himself as he couldn't control the soft moans and gasps that leave on his mouth as Magnus found attacked his sensitive spot. Angel, he couldn't _even imagine_ he would ever be this verbal. But he couldn't help the moans that escape through him as Magnus' attacks spiked a _fire_ within his body. The beautiful man beside him was still playing on his neck with his tongue as his other hand had managed to slip under his shirt.

'_He really knows what he was doing and he was such an expert with pleasuring another man'_ Alec could only thought as he was slowly being carried away by his emotions that it made him feel _weak _against Magnus. It made him weak to the point that he wanted to _surrender_ to the beautiful man beside him.

Just then the sticky tongue that traced on his neck disappeared and he felt a hot breath beneath his ear once again.

"What is your question once again, blue eyes? You really need to ask me _straight _questions as I will _never_ understand you." Magnus said as Alec felt his lips formed a smirk beneath his ear. '_Oh the bastard! He was truly enjoying my torture!'_ Alec cried on his thoughts as he tried to recollect his thoughts to retaliate at the beautiful man in front of him.

"**Why are you in that club? Did you know that they were using drugs? Are you also a drug addict?"** Alec finally had the courage to voice out his thoughts and just like that, Magnus lifted his head and leaned away from him. They were staring for a few seconds as the lustful tension between them was slowly fading.

"You _wound_ me, Alexander. Do you really think as magnificent as me will take a risk to _destroy _my oh so delicious body that everyone will die for? Drugs will definitely do me _no good_. It will make my luscious kissable lips darken like a dead one. It will make my body as dry as a cactus on a dessert. I couldn't afford to lose my magnificent self over those tiny white disgusting substance." Magnus replied with a dramatically voice as he pretended to place a hand over his heart, as if he was deeply wounded with Alec's accusation.

Alec finally burst out laughing at his dramatic reaction. He found Magnus' reaction really funny that he couldn't help but laugh. But it was not the only thing that's why he laughed. He just realized how _stupid_ he was and how _hilarious_ his accusation was. _Of course_, as magnificent and as brilliant as Magnus wouldn't _even dare_ to be involved in crime acts. Hell, he would even _bet _Magnus wouldn't dare to have even an inch of his clothes get ruined, or even his nails. Alec then remembered that Magnus was like the male gay version of his sister Izzy. They resemble too much in so many ways. He could even imagined the hilarious combination and reaction these two would make if they were partnered with an operation.

"Okay, my bad. I am sorry I accused you. You're right. I would even bet you wouldn't let a single minute thing destroy your outfit right?" Magnus quirked his eyebrow and grinned at him in reply.

"**Damn right blue eyes."** They continued to laugh as they lied together on the couch. After a few minutes their laughter died and Magnus leaned in close to Alec's face.

"But you know, you are _right_. _I do have an addiction_. I am a drug addict. You know _what drug I am addicted to_?" Alec gulped as he opened his eyes and found that Magnus had somehow got on top of him on the couch and he was trapped beneath.

"What?"

"**You."** Before Alec could reply, Magnus suddenly crashed his lips towards him and kissed him hard that made Alec moan. Alec was caught off guard and momentarily froze at Magnus' sudden attack. Plus, Alec didn't know what to do. He had _never _been kissed before. And here he was, his lips was not just being kissed, but it was being _devoured_ by Magnus. He tried to fight for control and tried to pull away from him but Magnus was quick enough to brought his two hands above his head and was being held by one of Magnus' huge hand.

Magnus grinded his hips against him that made Alec gasps and he used that opportunity to _delved his tongue into the warm, untouched cavern_ of Alec's mouth. Magnus greedily _devoured_ Alec's tongue as he slowly slipped his other hand beneath Alec's shirt to feel the hard chest and abs beneath it.

"**Magnus, stop- I don't- I don't know what to do!"** Alec said between kisses as he forcefully pushed his hand against Magnus' chest to get some distance between them and to get some air to breathe. Magnus frowned and looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean blue eyes?" Magnus asked him as he looked at him intently. Alec's blushed worsened as he would be forced to tell this gorgeous man of how inexperience he was with intimate relationships and touches.

"I – uh, I've _never _done this before. I _never have a_ boyfriend, I- I'm _new_ to all of this?"

"You mean, you're a _**complete virgin**_?" Magnus clarified as his eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Ye- yeah, you can say that." Alec groaned as he answered back with embarrassment written all over his face. He couldn't believe he just said out loud to someone else how inexperienced he was.

"But earlier, you were _closed_ into having a sex with that man. Heck, you're even _seducing_ him. And you look _very natural_ and expert with it. What are you trying to say Alexander? You know, you're a horrible liar. You can't honestly expect me to _believe _you're a complete virgin when you _practically offered yourself_ to someone a while ago." Alec's blushed worsened as he was digesting what Magnus said. He completely forgot the horrible act he had to display earlier. He mentally cursed and was planning of all horrible things on how _to kill_ his parabatai for planning that absurd plan and putting him up in this awkward situation.

"Ahm, it- it was Jace." When Alec said that, he swore he saw Magnus' eyebrows met up in the middle as he frowned in more confusion. His face was a wreck as he was trying to decipher what was really happening. Alec released a heavy sigh as he finally gave in and decided to explain to him to save the gorgeous man from his wrecked face.

"You see, it was _part of the plan_ to seduce that man. Because Jace and Izzy, my sister, overheard that the guy was interested in_ my_ combination. **Black hair and blue eyes**. And through seducing that guy, we would have easily trapped him and he will give in to whatever information we wanted. Then Jace taught me some absurd tricks on how to seduce a man. I gotta say, it was _the worst thing_ that happened in my entire life. If I am in my normal mind I wouldn't be able to do everything of that."

"Wow. You guys will go that _far_ just to complete an operation? I'm speechless." Magnus mused as he continued staring at the gorgeous blue eyes in front of him. And then he continued.

"But if Jace trained you, surely by now you know _how_ to kiss, touch and make out isn't it? And here I thought your parabatai is a _straight _one. My, Alec, you're just messing with me aren't you? It seems you guys are just confused with your feelings and are fighting on it. I have a feeling you loved each other unconsciously." Magnus replied as he chuckled and teased him.

"It's not. I _swear _there's really nothing going on with me and Jace. And we didn't have a complete training." Magnus found his eyebrow's raising up once again as he shot him another questionable look.

"**Complete training? Indulge me."**

"The training involved touching, but, no _kissing, no making out_. I- I really don't know how to explain it. But yeah, I said the training would _not involve intimate moments_. And I threatened them that my operation will not force me into kissing the man or vice versa. I don't want my first kiss to be _stolen_ by some criminal just because of the operation." Magnus' eyes widened and lit up as he was finally able to pick up the pieces together.

"Oh I see, now that makes sense. But I gotta say, I am half thrilled and half sad with your training." Now, it was Alec's turn to look at him and stared at him with confusion written on his face.

"What do you mean?" Magnus chuckled as he tightened his grip on Alec's waist again and pulled him impossibly closer. Magnus leaned unto him until their nose were touching.

"I am sorry that you haven't completed your training. I had _stolen_ your first kiss, your innocence. And the first application of your training was done forcefully. But on the other hand . . . " Magnus trailed off as he flashed a wicked smile on him that made Alec's heartbeat go crazy and his mind go haywire.

"Wha – what?"

"_I can teach you to complete the training. Every single thing of it, you will learn and become an expert of it as I teach you. I am expert on this field compared to your goldilocks friend. And I will guide you through every single thing of our lesson session."_ Alec's blushed worsened at Magnus' statement. He wouldn't admit but right now he was incredibly _turned on_ by what Magnus was doing to him. He felt his mind was floating as he was finding the right words to retaliate and gain control of the situation. He knew he _should do_ the right thing, but he found his body _resisting_ to his mind and slowly _giving in_ to the sinful temptation Magnus was giving him. But Magnus didn't give him an opportunity to resist, because as soon as he finished what he was saying he immediately attacked and devoured Alec's mouth once again with the dominance of a man he had.

"Ma—Magnus! I – I can't breathe!" Alec struggled to say as he was trying to gather some air in between their kisses.

"Follow my lead, if you want to breathe." Magnus said between their kisses as he continued on devouring Alec's mouth. Despite everything, Alec tried to imitate Magnus' movements and moved his lips in sync with him. At first he was a bit sloppy with it but within a few minutes he found himself in complete sync with Magnus. Only then Alec realized that apparently, that was a _bad move._

**Grave mistake.**

Because the moment he responded to his kisses, the sexual tension and lust between them had _multiplied_ threshold. Alec completely forgot that he needed to breathe, instead his mind and body were screaming to him to desperately _abandon himself_ into kissing Magnus, until he became _breathless._

Magnus was now aggressive towards him as he felt his kisses were becoming beastly, he could feel his lips were already swollen by his merciless attacks. And Magnus didn't gave Alec a chance to breathe again. Every time Alec would gasps for air and pants for his breathing he would _greedily sucked them out from him_ leaving the young shadowhunter gasping for his breath. When it became too much Alec bit Magnus' lips so hard that it drew blood. Only then Magnus released him and Alec was finally able to breathe again.

"**Ma- Magnus!"** Alec moaned and screamed his name once again when Magnus bit his neck _so hard_ in return of his attack. Alec could feel the tiny drops of _blood _oozing from his neck as Magnus gently licked it and finally, he released his neck and stared on the boy beneath him. Alec could barely stare at him through his half-lidded eyes as his mind was in a deep, lustful haze.

Alec could see the lust in Magnus' eyes as he stared back on his neck. Then Magnus smiled evilly as he traced something on his neck with the palm of his hand.

"You want it _rough_ huh? Blue eyes? You bitted me so I just bitted you back. Now we're even. And _your mine_. This mark is the _concrete evidence that I had claimed you_. And to answer your question, yes."

"**The black-hair, blue eyes is my addiction. **And you, my dear Alexander. . . "Magnus once again leaned into his face as their foreheads touched and Alec could smell their combined scents together.

"_**Is my personal drug."**_ Then Magnus kissed him hard once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Just for the record, they didn't have sex. They just kissed and a little touching so yeah : D. Did you like it? The next chapter, we get to hear Magnus' thoughts! Though be prepared for his unusual, bipolar, confusing attitude (even me I am confused by him lol.). I don't know what's going on his wicked mind. Hmm, here's a **little snippet for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_"Careful there, you're speaking to your Donna." Magnus said when he placed his last piece and called out "checkmate." The whole chess board was a total wreck. The chess pieces were on a weird positions, some were positioned diagonally in an askew angles. But in his eyes he could clearly see what those positions were meant. _

_ "Huh! So he's our Donna now? Do you really think he would accept being the Donna of the mafia if he knows he's dating his mortal enemy__?" __Magnus chuckled as he sensed Malcolm was frowning in confusion on the other line. _

**Did you like it? Until then!**

**Lovelots,**

**Daime Guiral**


End file.
